<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I'm 16 by hyetochae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559757">When I'm 16</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyetochae/pseuds/hyetochae'>hyetochae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hyejoo to my Gowon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaewon is babo but really cute, F/F, Fluff, Mature because of language, Romance, Underage Smoking, Vivi is a teacher, all of them are at the same age here except Vivi, highschoolAU, mention of other kpop artists which I put in the character part, school fighting, slight angst but enough to make some of you cry, this one is kinda childish I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyetochae/pseuds/hyetochae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Youth Youth By Young</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Go Yujin/Choi Yerim | Choerry, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hyejoo to my Gowon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English isn't my mother tongue so if I made any grammatical mistakes or mistypo, please ignore it and enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day of the highschools' entrance test.</p><p>Chaewon has died just to revise all of her lessons so that she will be able to get into Blockberry. She carries books and notes everywhere with her which means during that time, they are her only friends.</p><p>Take a look at herself in the mirror, Chaewon tightens the butterfly necklace upon her chest. This day eventually comes, the day which will decide what will happen to Chaewon's future.</p><p>"Park Chaewon, hwaiting." - She murmurs.</p><p>Backpack over her shoulders, Chaewon smiles brightly to her reflection in the mirror then walks downstair to where her parents are waiting. </p><p>Umma Park asks right the way she sees Chaewon that if she needs a ride to school. Chaewon shakes her head, she knows her parents has been worried for her these days but she prefers walking. </p><p>It's not that Chaewon finds these annoying. How should we say this ? Like Chaewon thinks she is now grown up and shouldn't depend on her parents too much. Maybe walking to school on her own will release some stress and more relaxing ?</p><p>"Chaewon ah, are you sure you can go there by yourself ?" - Umma Park asks worriedly again.</p><p>"Mom, I'm a grown up woman." - Chaewon acts like a baby which is definitely opposite to what she has just said earlier. She then turns to her appa's side to find the assistance. </p><p>"Don't worry, honey. I know our daughter will be okay. Just let her go or she'll be late." </p><p>Chaewon giggles, quickly moves toward the door and doesn't forget to say farewell out loud. Umma Park smiles softly when she hears Chaewon mumbling to Oh My Girl's The Fifth Season.</p><p>"Yah Crunchy blondie !!!"</p><p>Chaewon stops, groans in annoyance. Her perfect morning has just been ruined by the owner of that voice. </p><p>"Crunchy, stop !"</p><p>The person keeps screaming out but Chaewon is still walking so the scene is just cute and funny at the same time. The girl who is blonde with round glasses, keeps her head down and continues to walk while the latter who rides a bike and follows her.</p><p>Hyejoo finds it upset that Chaewon keeps walking so she uses all of her strength to cycle pass Chaewon and stops right in front her. </p><p>"Yah, why are you rolling so fast ?" - Hyejoo frowns, pinches Chaewon's cheeks, it's squishy.</p><p>"Ouch, let go of me." - Chaewon can't ignore Hyejoo anymore. Normally Hyejoo teases her a lot in the class. Today is an important day, can she just let her enjoy her peace ?</p><p>Chaewon wonders if she put her left foot down the floor first this morning. Why does life have to be so hard on her ?</p><p>"You didn't hear I call out for you ? Are you deaf ?" - Hyejoo unruly holds her wrist.</p><p>Shit, I don't want to argue with some sort of bitches like you.</p><p>"Yes, I am. Now let me go." - Chaewon pouts.</p><p>The Son still doesn't let go of Chaewon's wrist. But she doesn't let Chaewon feel annoyed like usual, lightly taps on the backseat and says:</p><p>"Get on, I'll give you a ride."</p><p>What ? What did Son Hyejoo just said ? Not only didn't she tease her but also offered to give her a ride. Can you believe that ?</p><p>"Hurry up, we're late." - Hyejoo gives a command.</p><p>Glaring at the watch on her left wrist, the test is nearly started. Chaewon hesitates but still have to get on Hyejoo's bike afterward. The wheels roll, two kids on their way to Blockberry.<br/>
________________________________</p><p>"Chaewon, over here."</p><p>Heejin sits on a bench, next to her is Hyunjin eating chocolate breads. As Chaewon stepped out of the classroom, Heejin waved at her. Sunkissed Chaewon as she runs toward where Heejin and Hyunjin is sitting, makes her face turned into a light shade of pink.</p><p>"How was the test ?" - Heejin asks</p><p>"It's fine." </p><p>Three of them were friends since kinder garten so it's more than a decade now. They are inseperate eventhough Chaewon is sometimes the third-wheel of the couple but she doesn't mind at all. They can't live without the others so decided to attend Blockberry together. What if they get to be in the same class for the next three highschool's years ? Is't that nice ?</p><p>"You are done so let's head back to school." - Hyunjin wipes the bread which is left on her lips.</p><p>"For what ?" - Heejin asks curiously</p><p>"The whole class has promise to make our teacher suprised. You forgot it, Heekkie ?" - Hyunjin frowns, slightly flicks Heejin's forehead which makes she groans.</p><p>Chaewon laughs out loud, shakes her head in helplessness then puts both her arms around her friends' shoulder and walks in between them.</p><p>"Okay let's go you lovebirds. Get a room next time."<br/>
________________________________</p><p>It takes them 15 minutes to walk from Blockberry to their secondary school. On the way there, Heejin and Chaewon have already finished two popsicles while Hyunjin just smacked her tongue and continued to enjoy her bread.</p><p>When they stepped into the classroom, Hyejoo has already been there and is sitting on the teacher's desk. The room is decorated just fine with balloons at all corners and neon lights on the board.</p><p>Hyunjin opened her mouth in shock: "Since when did you arrive her ?"</p><p>"I've waited for an hour." - Hyejoo covers her triangular mouth as she yawns sleepily.</p><p>"You didn't do your test ?" - Heejin blinks</p><p>"I finished it earlier so decide to come here." - Hyejoo jumps down from the desk, pulls out from the drawer a cup of boba.</p><p>"This is for you Chaewon." - She pushes it toward the blonde.</p><p>It's Chaewon's favorite. What is inside Hyejoo's head ? Why is she so gentle with Chaewon today ?</p><p>"Take it, my arm is tired." - Hyejoo speaks loudly makes Chaewon panicked.</p><p>Chaewon pouts, then reach out to receive the cup of boba. Pin the straw in, she takes a sip. The taste of black milktea and bubbles fill her mouth. Sweet, she thinks but who knows if it's about the boba or about Son Hyejoo ?</p><p>"Does it taste good ?" </p><p>Chaewon shoots her a bright smile, her eyes curves into small crescents which Hyejoo finds cute but she will keep that to herself. Chaewon doesn't know her smile makes Hyejoo flustered.</p><p>"You never drink boba and also hate it like hell. Why are you being so nice today and give me this ?"</p><p>Ignoring Chaewon's innoccent eye contact, Hyejoo hums. Shit, what excuse is she going to say ? A part of Hyejoo says because she wants it and the other one, well, maybe Hyejoo "likes like" Chaewon. Eventhough she is the one and only person who would always tease Chaewon about her height and her high-pitched voice.</p><p>"Because she likes you, Chaewon." - Soso leans against the door frame, folding her arms. How long has she stand there ? Soso watches Hyejoo's face lightly blushed, smirks at her bestfriend's romance tale with the blonde girl.</p><p>Hyejoo glares at her: "Are you insane ?"</p><p>"Maybe I Am." - Soso shrugs, walks pass Chaewon and softly taps on her shoulder. "Be careful, Chae." </p><p>The kids follow Soso into the classroom. With the help of everyone, the decoration has just been finished nicely before their teacher arrive. Only an awkward Hyejoo was left by the entrance with Chaewon who is still confused with what Soso said earlier.</p><p>Chaewon makes an eye contact with Hyejoo, she insecurely asks: "You like m..."</p><p>"No." - Hyejoo quickly shut her, clears her throat: "My sister Eunseo bought 1 get 1 free for her girlfriend so she gave it to me but I hate boba so... I just gave it to you anyway."</p><p>"Oh... thanks, I guess." - Chaewon's face falls down, a sore emotion takes over her heart. </p><p>Hyejoo likes, no, loves Chaewon. But to say it out loud, it's a huge challenge to her so let's just wait for another time.<br/>
________________________________</p><p>Well it's time to say goodbye. After this memorable day, the kids might or might not have the oppoturnity to meet each other again. </p><p>"Park Crunchy"</p><p>Chaewon tilts her head to find the owner of the voice. Hyejoo walks to her side, her silhouette reflects on the schoolyard's surface. She doesn't smile but why does it make Chaewon fluttered ? Like there are thousands of butterflies inside her stomach right now.</p><p>Just like this morning, Hyejoo stops her bike in front of Chaewon and points at the backseat.</p><p>"Get on, I'll take you home."</p><p>Hyejoo see that Chaewon is confused again. She stops and faces Chaewon: "What's wrong ?" Is Chaewon mad because Hyejoo told her that she doesn't like her like that ?</p><p>"I'm waiting for Heejin and Hyunjin."</p><p>Hyejoo's face dilates a bit. She then licks her lips and lies to Chaewon: "I've seen them head home together already."</p><p>So let me take you home, babygirl.</p><p>Chaewon's face falls down and turns into a shade of grey. She murmurs somethings that Hyejoo couldn't hear but Hyejoo just wants to kidnap her and keep her to herself. Why does someone has to be this cute ?</p><p>"Don't wait for them, get on." - The Son starts to persuade her. "it's really scorching, your pale skin will be burnt."</p><p>Chaewon sighs then gets on Hyejoo's bike. Chaewon struggles to sit with her short skirts so Hyejoo stops, takes off her zipped hoodie and places it on Chaewon's lap. Chaewon blushes because of that action and secretly assumes that Hyejoo is kinda... gentlewoman.</p><p>"Thanks" - She whispers in embarrassment.</p><p>Hyejoo smirk cockily: "Sit still."</p><p>Chaewon doesn't know that, under the June's sunlight, there is a raven hair girl who doesn't mind to take her home although their house are on against ways to each other's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Long time no see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chaewon, Hyunjin and Heejin make it to Blockberry High and share that same class. They also meet Hyejoo there. The atmosphere is lively until a mysterious girl enter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 months later,</p><p>Summer comes and goes like a wind. It's time for them to return to school. This year, Blockberry High has welcomed a lot of freshmans. Some of them have really high entry scores so the teachers are hoping to meet them as soon as possible.</p><p>Hyunjin, Heejin and Chaewon walk to school together like usual but just a different school. The moment when they searched up for their names on the list, they almost dropped their jaws by knowing they were going to spend their next 3 years with each other.</p><p>Bewilderedly looking for their classroom, Hyunjin starts to get tired because of these two princesses. "Let's spent our youth and highschool years together" is just a saying. The fact is that Hyunjin will be their babysitter.</p><p>"This school is damn enormous." - Heejin murmurs. They've been walking for 30 minutes, through a bunch of corridors, corners and staircases but still can't find the classroom.</p><p>Hyunjin suddenly stops, makes Chaewon who is busy looking at the sky and those trees in the schoolyard, bumps her head into Hyunjin's muscular back. </p><p>"Ouch." - Chaewon frowns, rubs her forehead. "Why did you stop, Hyun ?"</p><p>Hyunjin blows into Chaewon's forehead in order to ease the pain she caused. Her left hand reaches out to tug Heejin's sleeve and pulls them to the board which has the school's map on it.</p><p>Following Hyunjin's introduction, Heejin finds out the room with the sign "10-L12." She quickly holds Hyunjin and Chaewon' hands then pulls them into the room.<br/>________________________________</p><p>10-L12</p><p>The door opens once again make some students look up. The three girls' first impression about this room is that it's bigger and much more convenient if comparing to other classrooms. This is the top class of this year so that is why the school made it so luxurious. And above that, no boys. This is a "whole girls' "class which makes them feel kind of satisfied because boys are just so annoyed and they have no interests in them anyway. The more pretty girls, the more fun it will be.</p><p>"Sit down, Chae." - Hyunjin softly hits Chaewon on the arm.</p><p>Chaewon rushes to the third desk in the middle role then point at the empty seat next to her. "You guys should sit here."</p><p>The seats are quite okay, Heejin nods. She is now sitting in the same desk with Chaewon and Hyunjin is just right in front of them. They have a girls' talk, tell each other about things that happened like Chaewon tried to cook and nearly burnt down the kitchen or Heejin stayed up until 4AM in the morning just to finish watching her anime.  But Chaewon is kinda confused right now since her score wasn't too high nor too low but they put her in this top class. Serendipity ? If that so, she must try a lot to catch up with everyone else.</p><p>Chaewon sighs quietly but how the hell did it bothered the one who is sitting behind her. She slowly stirs, feels upset with who has just spoiled her sleep. </p><p>"Yah, just sigh softly, no need to be like that." - She frowns and groans in annoyance.</p><p>Chaewon raises one of her eyebrows, suprisedly mumbles: "Hye... Hyejoo ?"</p><p>The familiar soft voice fills Hyejoo's ears makes she almost awake. The Son widely opens her eyes, Park Chaewon is right in front of her. Jist like two years ago, Chaewon came into her life and became the person who influenced Hyejoo a lot. </p><p>The thought of not being able to meet Chaewon everyday has bothered Hyejoo all the summer but now they are here in the same classroom and will be classmates again. Soulmates, definitely Soulmates.</p><p>"Crunchy, you are in this class, too ? - Hyejoo eagerly asks.</p><p>Chaewon's smile faded, glares at Hyejoo like she wants to tear her into pieces make Hyejoo feels a chill run down her spine.</p><p>Looking deeply into each other's eyes for a while, Chaewon opens her mouth to talk.</p><p>"Son Hyejoo-ssi, we are freshmans now, which means we are sixteen, right ?"</p><p>Although Hyejoo doesn't get what Chaewon really meant but it costs nothing if Chaewon is happy so she just nods.</p><p>"So stop calling me CRUNCHY." - Chaewon pouts, emphasizes the nickname Hyejoo usually uses for her. </p><p>But it looks like Hyejoo doesn't agree as Chaewon sees her raised her eyebrows. All of a sudden, Hyejoo smiles cockily then leans toward Chaewon and whispers.</p><p>"Sure, I'll stop when you have a deep ass voice like Heejin, Princess."</p><p>Chaewon wonders why she could stand Son Hyejoo all these years. She thought that maybe when they entered highschool, she wouldn't have to face Hyejoo anymore but she was wrong.</p><p>On the other side, Hyunjin, Heejin and other students has become the third-wheel for the main couple. The brunettes are used to this scene throughout their secondary school's years but now they have a different though about it. It's not annoying after all but kinda interesting.</p><p>Why ? Things have their all purpose.<br/>________________________________</p><p>Flashback,</p><p>After the farewell party on the last day, Hyunjin and Heejin carefully cleaned up the mess and rushed to where Chaewon was waiting for them so as to go home together. They didn't plan to see Hyejoo - the one and only person who would always tease Chaewon and her bike to stand right in front of blonde's tiny figure.</p><p>"Get on, I'll take you home."</p><p>Oh Goddamm it, what was that ? Son Hyejoo was offering to take Park Chaewon home ?</p><p>"I'm waiting for Heejin and Hyunjin."</p><p>"I've seen them head home together already."</p><p>What the hell ? We were still here, you know ?</p><p>Heejin opened her mouth in shock while Hyunjin rolled her sleeves up and was ready to kick Hyejoo's ass. Suddenly, a strong traction pulled them backward.</p><p>"Shh" - It's Soso with her index finger on her mouth, told the two brunettes to be quiet.</p><p>Hyunjin didn't dare to do anything so followed what Soso said. She didn't have the courage anyway since Soso is the "little boss" of the gang in this school and also Hyejoo's bestfriend.</p><p>"Hyejoo likes Chaewon for a while. I'm not entering Blockberry like you guys so I can't look after her. I'll let this romance tale to you two. Write it perfectly and carefully. Try to do something that will makes Hyejoo lets her self esteem down and proposes to Chaewon. <br/>________________________________</p><p>That phrase is still obsessed Heejin. She looks at Chaewon, who is now pouting and rolling her eyes while Hyejoo giggles excitedly. Well actually they look cute together, Heejin thinks then sofly smiles.</p><p>"Hyun ah, should we help Hyejoo ?" - Heejin whispers.</p><p>"Sure, why not Heekkie ?" - Hyunjin says as she combs Heejin's hair with her own fingers.</p><p>Hyejoo maybe teases Chaewon a lot but behind all of that is affection and attention from the smallest things. Take an example like Hyejoo knows what the blonde likes to ear, likes to drink, always protect Chaewon from her admirers and whoever wanted to pick a quarrel with her because she was too pretty. It's not the first time but why does Hyunjin only recognize these things after Soso pointed out ?</p><p>Heejin grins to her ears. The relationship between her, Hyunjin and Chaewon is more than friends. To Hyunjin, it's love and to Chaewon it's something like relatives, Heejin guess. Both of them really want the best for Chaewon.</p><p>Bonk *LOL I don't know how to describe the sound of this.*</p><p>The door is pulled harshly makes everyone startled, take a look at the cause of the noise. It's a short girl with pale skin, plump red lips but dresses messily.</p><p>Checkered skirt outside the P.E trackpants. What kind of weird ass fashion is this ? </p><p>Everyone keep paying  attention to the new girl so no one sees the change in Chaewon and the worry on Heejin and Hyunjin' faces. Hyunjin clenches her fist as Heejin tugs the corner of her shirt. What is she doing her ?</p><p>Didn't Im Yeojin study abroad two years ago ? Why is she here at this moment ?<br/>________________________________<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"So that's why you kids will have an ability test next week. There is just six subjects base on the  grade that you chose. Please go home and revise your lessons carefully." - The old professor standing on the pulpit slightly says.<br/>"The lecture is over."</p><p>The teacher is gone, the kids start to leave. Try to be as natural as she can, Chaewon walks pass Yeojin but the shorter quickly grabs her wrist. Heejin and Hyunjin is surprised, Chaewon is confused and Hyejoo saw all of that with an unfriendly look. </p><p>Yeojin looks into Chaewon's dark orbs. The blonde's image reflect in the bottom of the shorter's eyes like she can only sees Chaewon in this whole world. Yeojin sincere offers: "Can we talk for a bit ?"</p><p>At the moment Yeojin stepped in, Chaewon knews she was wearing her heart on her sleeve. Yeojin is now looking at her with her puppy eyes. How will she reject her ?</p><p>"Okay." </p><p>Chaewon's nod makes Yeojin's lip curves up. She happily holds her hand and leads them out of the classroom, which leaves Hyejoo a whole question mark in her head. Chaewon and that girl, what exactly their relationship is ?<br/>________________________________</p><p>The rooftop is so wide and cool that Chaewon wants to stay here forever. Yeojin sits there with Chaewon by her side and the pink sun behind them. </p><p>"You... still good ?" - Yeojin asks up to ease the tension between them.</p><p>Chaewon doesn't reply, maybe she is trying to ignore the gentleness Yeojin gives her. And it doesn't take Yeojin much time to recognize, her smile falls into a thin line.</p><p>"Still mad at me ?"</p><p>Yeojin knows it's her fault when she left Chaewon without telling her first, ended their fragile and newly-bloomed relationship. No promises, no farewell, the only thing that Yeojin asked her butler to give Chaewon was the butterly necklace which she always brought with her like a lucky charm.</p><p>Until this day, Chaewon still remembers how their lips softly touched each other's. The day with Yeojin by her side brightened Chaewon up. Just thought about that makes Chaewon giggles sometimes but then it hurted her so bad when Yeojin was gone, left her and the place full of their memories. The blonde's head slightly shakes, she smiles.</p><p>"No, it's just that I'm surprised to see you here." - That's true, Chaewon has thought they would never have the chance to see each other again one last time. </p><p>" I booked the ticket without permission." Because I miss you, Chaewon.</p><p>Chaewon either. It took her a while to accept that Yeojin is no longer by her side. She kept on hoping and waiting for the day that she could stan in front of Yeojin and said "Long time no see!"</p><p>Suddenly, Yeojin jumps down and turns to Chaewon's direction. She raises her hand toward Chaewon which makes the blonde gives her a confused look.</p><p>"Let be friend one more time. Hi, I'm Im Yeojin. nice to meet you again, Princess."</p><p>Chaewon grins to her ears, eyes turn into small crescent. She takes the shorter hands and shakes it.</p><p>"I'm Park Chaewon. Hi, Yeojin, long time no see!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No one expected Yeojin as Chaewon's ex, I guess ? Well stay tuned because you will meet the rest of them in other chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 10-L12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English isn't my mother tongue so please ignore my grammatical mistakes and mistypo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Chaewon, the return of Yeojin means a lot. She is happy about staying up all night and texting with Yeojin, has Yeojin by her side everywhere she goes, which makes Heejin and Hyunjin quite upset and jealous because their bestfriend has been stolen. Well that isn't a big deal until compares it to Hyejoo's attitude toward Chaewon.</p><p>Usually, If Hyejoo doesn't tease Chaewon for every single chances she has, discomfort would take over her mind. Eventhough Chaewon has complaint multiple times or even used violence to defend herself, Hyejoo still tried to annoy her. But still, it's been a few days since Hyejoo last poked her and it makes Chaewon feel lime something is missing.</p><p>Yeojin adores her, willing to do everything she asks for but why does Chaewon want something more but which is from Son Hyejoo. Is she insane ? She glares at Hyejoo everyday and waits. For what ? Chaewon doesn't know herself, how can other people help her out with this issue ?</p><p>Hyejoo, on the other hand, everytime Chaewon hangs out with Yeojin, seeing them small talking and giggling to each other makes Hyejoo becomes irritated. She knows she is jealous but she can't do anything about that.</p><p>Hyunjin told Hỵeoo that Yeojin was Chaewon's first love. If she didn't study abroad 2 years ago, maybe they would be deeply in love now. Hyunjin also pointed out, the necklace which always stays on Chaewon's neck is what Yeojin had given to her. They'd fallen apart for years but still that necklace was carefully kept like the bond between them. Now Yeojin is back, Hyunjin and Heejin are afraid that they will fall in love with each other once again.</p><p>How about me ? - Hyejoo questions herself than realizes that she is nothing to Chaewon. She isn't gentle nor charming, always teases Chaewon and makes her upset. If only Chaewon likes her, too. </p><p>The first time in all of her life, Hyejoo understand what does "impussaint" mean.<br/>________________________________</p><p>"Hyejoo" - Chaewon calls out her name as she enters the classroom. She quickly puts notes and books on the desk, like she is afraid that Hyejoo will disappear at any moment.</p><p>"Can you help me with this mathematics exercise ?" </p><p>Hyejoo feels butterflies inside her belly but still tries to play it cool. Hyejoo glares at the question and holds her pen up in front of Chaewon's hopeful look. But not until the tip of the pen hits the paper.</p><p>Hyejoo sees Yeojin carring Chaewon's backpack and places it on the blonde's table with her own eyes. So that means they went to school together ?</p><p>The anger fills Hyejoo's mind, she smirks.</p><p>"This one is simple. If you are not manage to do it yourself, please move to another class."</p><p>"What's wrong with you, Hyejoo ?" - Chaewon confused.</p><p>"Am I not right ?" - Hyejoo cockily continues. "You are wondering why you make into this top class with a low ass entrance mark."</p><p>Hyejoo couldn't control herself. It is too late wben she realizes what she had just said. Chaewon blinks, a stream of tears blurred her orbs. Everyone are looking at them in an unfriendly way.</p><p>Yeojin makes three steps to face Hyejoo.</p><p>"You better apologize to Chaewon." - Yeojin clears her throat.</p><p>Hyejoo scornfully reply: "Well go home and sort things out with your girlfriend by yourself. She keeps following me just to ask about these lame ass tasks."</p><p>Even Hyunjin and Heejin don't understand why Hyejoo was so mad and needed to behave like that ? Didn't Soso say Hyejoo likes Chaewon ? Both of them got that but now...</p><p>"Stop" - Chaewon speaks up, her crunchy and tiny voice has stopped the fight. The blonde gathers her stuffs up, sadly turns to Hyejoo and lows her head: "Sorry for bothering you." </p><p>Her silhoutte quickly disappears from the freshmans' looks. Yeojin worriedly follows her, doesn't forget to throw Hyejoo a warning sign. This time Hyejoo drops herself down onto the bench, bitterly bites her traingular lips.</p><p>Damn it, Son Hyejoo. You've just made Chaewon cried.</p><p>Tiredly hide her face into the backpack which she laid on her desk, Hyejoo raises her head up a minute later. Due to the weird, sarcastic voice of somebody new, Hyejoo wants to rip her out so bad. </p><p>"Likes like her but doesn't dare to ask her out. Jealous because of her then blamed it all on her. Such a coward, classmate."</p><p>Jung Jinsol sits on the windowsill as she enjoys the morning sunlight. She doesn't talk much but whenever she opens her mouth, she ưould just hit harshly into the key-factor. Not only Heejin, Hyunjin and Hyejoo but everyone else in the class were surprised.</p><p>Jinsol jumps down, goes pass Hyejoo and stops. Then she whispers softly into the raven hair girl's ear.</p><p>"If you continue to be childish like that, you will lose her eventually."</p><p>Jinsol ends it with a lightly tap on Hyejoo's shoulder then arrogantly walks away, leaves Hyejoo a mess with what she said earlier.<br/>________________________________</p><p>After what happened, Chaewon completely couldn't focus on her study for the coming test. The test finally came. Chaewon's head was empty at the moment she stood in front of the classroom. Except for Son Hyejoo and her heartless sayings, Chaewon couldn't think of anything else. </p><p>And the result is just too clear about that. Chaewon's marks are really bad and she's the only one who has the lowest score in this class.</p><p>"What are you guys doing ?" - The professor slams a stack of tests onto the teacher's desk. He angrily scolds: "You guys are in the top class of this year. 10 students but 7 of them hadn't managed to get the average score."</p><p>The professor frowns, he walks down where the freshmans are sitting and stop at the third row. "Jung Jinsol" - He calls out.</p><p>"Yes" - The called person replies.</p><p>"Why didn't you do the test ?"</p><p>"I was unexpectedly busy."</p><p>Jinsol's answer which was like a joke has made the professor becomes angrier. He immidiately turns into the other side of the room.</p><p>"Son Hyejoo, explain to me. Isn't this test too easy to a salutatorian like you ? Why you only got 60 points ?"</p><p>"Even valetorian skipped the test. Why you only scolding me ?" - Hyejoo glares at Jinsol, lazily says.</p><p>Both of them cockily smirk, clearly that they are looking at the old guy with half on their eyes. The professor knows that but he can't do anything, these kids are just too damn rich that you can search it up on google. He will definitely lose his job if he does anything to them.<br/>________________________________</p><p>Break time,</p><p>The corridor is specially crowded today. Chaewon, Heejin and Hyunjin don't know how many looks they have on them. They know nothing until they make to their classroom's door and see a group a boys picking a squarrel.</p><p>"Ah, there you guys are. Now the dumbass class is full." - The leader of the group laughs cockily. </p><p>His nametag shows that he is in three classes away from them, named Janggun. Chaewon frowns, if she isn't wrong, that guy had the fourth highest math score the previous test.</p><p>"I've heard that not everyone in this top class is good, most of them are civil servants, right ?" - Janggun is with his nose in the air. "You guys "bought" the point ?"</p><p>Standing next to Heejin, Hyunjin soon becomes upset and tucks her sleeves up. If that guy say that one more time, Hyunjin won't mind the rules and hit him. But before Hyunjin steps up, Janggun has received a punch from Yeojin and fell to the ground. </p><p>Stepping up onto the effeminate boy's chest, Yeojin lows her head to face him.</p><p>"Don't you dare say that again." - She warns.</p><p>Yeojin presses her legs harder makes Janggun's face becomes offwhite. He tries to hit Yeojin in the ankle but useless. What Yeojin just has done knocked him off his pedestal. Take the chance when Yeojin is wandering, Janggun kicks her thigh, makes she fall down onto her knees.</p><p>"Rip her off." - Janggun screams out loud as he holds his breast, his eyes soon become angry. </p><p>Hyunjin can't stand anymore although she doesn't like Yeojin much because she hurted Chaewon but still can't stand there and looks at Yeojin being abusively hit. Pull her hand out of Heejin's, Hyunjin jumps into where a group of boys whom don't know how to spell "shame", hitting a small girl.</p><p>Chaewon nestles closer to Heejin, worriedly looks at Yeojin and Hyunjin, who are now busy wrestling with the next door class's boys. None of them know that Janggun has been standing there behind them.</p><p>The Jang guy watching Chaewon and Heejin like a pervert. As no one is looking, he reaches out to Chaewon's waist but then suddenly feels the pain badly. </p><p>"Ah..." - Janggun glares angrily at the person in front of him. "Who the fuck are you ?"</p><p>Son of a bitch</p><p>Hyejoo clenches her teeth, kicks Janggun hard in his stomach. Chaewon and Heejin turns around as they heard the noise and sees Hyejoo has already stood there. They were really surprised.</p><p>"Hyejoo ah..." - Chaewon murmurs.</p><p>Hyejoo glares at Chaewon and sees that she is alright then says: "You two should go inside, shouldn't be here."</p><p>Heejin hesitates: "But Hyunjin..."</p><p>Hyejoo quickyly rolls her sleeves up, loosens her tie and pulls Janggun by his collar to where the fight is. The raven-haired turns around, looks straight into Chaewon's eyes and slightly says "Don't worry, I'm still here."<br/>________________________________</p><p>Fighting and being caught, eventhough if they are civil servants, they still have to face with the detention. So that's why Hyejoo Yeojin, Hyunjin and Janggun, sitting together in the principal's office with multiple bruises. </p><p>Except for Hyejoo, Yeojin and Hyunjin, they are fucking used to detentions so just sit there and mind their own business like Yeojin texting on her phone, Hyunjin eating bread and even Hyejoo pulling out her hand-mirror to have a look at those bruises on her face.</p><p>"Bitches" - Janggun murmurs.</p><p>Hyejoo stops what she was doing, throws her mirror harshly onto the floor. The crashing noise makes Janggun suppress his desire. </p><p>"Son Hyejoo, sit down" - The supervisor advises her.</p><p>Still Hyejoo doesn't mind her or anyone else, stands up and kicks him in the rib. Janggun screams in pain then lies on the floor in front of Hyunjin's surprised look. Meanwhile, Yeojin seems don't mind, takes a quick glance and continues to type something on her dear phone.</p><p>"You, better shut the fuck up before I send you to the hospital." - Hyejoo' s voice makes chills run down everyone's spines.</p><p>But still, Janggun stubbornly swears: "Don't think that you can do whatever you want just because you have money."</p><p>Hyejoo smirks, presses her index finger onto the blue-haired guy's forehead: "I can even use money to choke you, so shut up, dickhead."</p><p>After that, Hyejoo kicks a random chair in the office, puts her hands into her pants' pocket then walks out, ignores the warning from the supervisor. That bullshit is lucky he wasn't be able to touch Chaewon. To be honest, if that dirty hand touches the blonde, Hyejoo won't easily let this go. </p><p>But still,</p><p>I do everything to protect you, do you know ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The girls got into a fight with a group of boys from the other class and Jinsol finally appeared. More characters are coming :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Because I don't like it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's see how will Chaewon solved the situation between her, Yeojin and Hyejoo after the fight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English isn't my mother tongue so please ignore my grammatical mistakes and mistypo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fight has made their professor called to the principal's office and also gave 10-L12 a long enough time to discuss. There were only 2 fight-participants left out of 3, no one knew where Hyejoo had gone, which made the professor become angrier but still had to pass it.</p><p>As the ending bell rang, Chaewon quickly slided some bandages into Yeojin's hand. The shorter didn'r even have a chance to say thank before Chaewon disappeared. Yeojin looked at the bandages and the tube of antiseptic then glanced at Hyejoo's seat which was left empty from earlier, even her backpack was gone.</p><p>Tighten the antiseptic tube, Yeojin sighed. Chaewon ran so fast just because she wanted to find Son Hyejoo, right ? How about... her ? Yeojin's eyes fell down, looked like she had been a step slower.<br/>________________________________</p><p>Carrying two backpacks by herself, Chaewon had run around the whole school just to find Hyejoo but couldn't see her. Sweat fell down onto her forehead, the blonde tightened the straps, decided to go to the rooftop. Because except for that place, where could Hyejoo hide ?</p><p>As she expected...</p><p>Under the shade of green ivy, Hyejoo lied on the bench with her arm behind her head. Her eyes were half-way closed, completely isolated with the surroundings and deepened into the nature. </p><p>Slightly left Hyejoo's backpack next to a random pot, Chaewon pulled antiseptic and bandages out from her's. She sat down onto the bench and softly caressed the bruises on Hyejoo's face. Her hand were so tiny and soft that made Hyejoo enjoy the blonde's care.</p><p>The clack pulled Hyejoo back to reality. As she opened her eyes, the blonde was squirming by the first-aid kit. Surprisedly, why are you here ?</p><p>Chaewon returned with some dressing of wounds which already had antiseptic on them, ignored Hyejoo's curious look, the blonde carefully took care of the bruises on her face. Sometimes glaring at Hyejoo's expression, If Hyejoo frowned, she would immidiately stop. </p><p>"Are you still hurt ?" - she whispered.</p><p>Awakening, Hyejoo had to control her behavior, so hard that affected her wound. She had to compress the pain. She grumpily said.</p><p>"It doesn't matter if I'm hurt or not, go and take care of Yeojin."</p><p>The blonde sighed heavily, her dark orbs reflected Hyejoo's image. She had been worrying madly when she heard Yeojin said that Hyejoo left the office, did Hyejoo know ? Chaewon hopefully waited for the bell to ring just to rush out and find Hyejoo, ask her if she was in pain. Then what she got back was Hyejoo's disatisfied attitude. </p><p>That's hurtful but Chaewon didn't believe that Hyejoo hated her. Eventhough ravenette always tease her, Chaewon had recognized her strange feeling toward Hyejoo so she wanted to sort things from that morning out with her.</p><p>"Hyejoo, what is really the problem with you ?." The blonde's head lowed down, her voice flattened: "Did I do something wrong ?"</p><p>Yes, pretty much, Hyejoo thought.</p><p>Because you came and entered my life.</p><p>You made me fall for you then turned around and became intimate with your ex-girlfriend. </p><p>I like you, a lot. The whole world knew about this love but why don't you know ?</p><p>Are you dumb ?</p><p>Hyejoo wanted to nag into Chaewon's face like that. But how could she, she would make Chaewon cry. She wasn't as charming as Yeojin and had always made Chaewon cry so she kept that to herself, sat up and pulled Chaewon to the empty seat next to her.</p><p>"Because I don't like it." - Hyejoo secretly sigh.</p><p>Chaewon's eyes opened widely and slightly blinked, Hyejoo doesn't like what ? What if...</p><p>"You... don't like me ?" - She pouted, tears started to cover her vision.</p><p>Hyejoo enthusiastically shook her head, waved her hand in disagreement. If Hyejoo doesn't like her, why the hell does she have to tease Chaewon everyday ? Can't believe that thought was in Chaewon's fragile mind.</p><p>"Are you... foolish for real ?" - Hyejoo smacked her tongue.</p><p>Babo</p><p>Chaewon's chubby cheeks fell down, she mumbled in her throat: "Am I really that babo ?"</p><p>Hyejoo softly laughed, Chaewon was so bewildered that instead of asking Hyejoo, she just sat down and played with the bandages. If Hyejoo decides to hide reason, maybe Chaewon wl cry because of this.</p><p>"I don't like it when you cared about Yeojin."</p><p>Don't want you two to go to school together.</p><p>Hate it when you smiled at her or looked at her</p><p>And hate it so much why you hanged out with Yeojin and forgot about this lone wolf, me.</p><p>Suddenly, there was someone hand slightly reached out to hold the blonde's hand. Chaewon was surprised at first but soon fluttered and blushes because of it. Shyly ignore the meek look from Hyejoo, her heart was beating so damn fast.</p><p>She cleared her throat: "Me and Yeojin are just friends, there is nothing between us." As she tried to get her hand back, the ravenette tightened the hold.</p><p>"My hand is hurting."</p><p>So just let your tiny hand there for me to hold. </p><p>Excitedly pinched Chaewon's plump cheeks eventhough she was pouting, Hyejoo pamperingly patted the blonde's head. Chaewon didn't mind, she just sat there and silently took care of the bruises which are left on the ravenette's hair.<br/>________________________________</p><p>"Goodbye Mr and Mrs Park." - Yeojin politely bowed then left the living room. </p><p>"Sure, come by next time, Yeojin." - Umma Park smiled gently.</p><p>While walking with Yeojin to the gate, Chaewon remembered about the cheesecake that her umma made for her. She told Yeojin to wait for her, then quickly run toward the house and came out with a small lovely paper bag which had the slice of cake inside.</p><p>"This is for you." - Chaewon excitedly said.</p><p>The greasy smell of cheese and butter made Yeojin melted. She was really touching when receiving the package from Chaewon. Yeojin didn't have a sweet tooth but this cheesecake was her favorite, can't believe that Chaewon still remembered.</p><p>"Thanks, Chaewon" </p><p>"My mom makes it every week. If you like, I'll let you some." - Chaewon happily said.</p><p>"As you say." - Surprisingly squeezed Chaewon's cheeks, Yeojin got onto her bike. "I'm going now, bye Chae. See you later."</p><p>Chaewon didn't blame Yeojin. They were friends after all so Yeojin's action was normal to her. Just like how Hyunjin and Heejin always caressed her fluffy and chubby cheeks.<br/>But still in Hyejoo, it didn't seem like that.</p><p>As Hyejoo went home from extra classes, through the car window, she saw the fairy tales from earlier. Jealousy took over her mind, she unruly asked the driver to stop. Hyejoo unpleased rushed to where Chaewon was.</p><p>"Hey Crunchy" - She called out, quickly held Chaewon by the wrist in order not to let her go inside.</p><p>Chaewon smiled the moment she saw Hyejoo. Eyes turned into small crescents that made her look so goddamn cute. And of course, Chaewon successfully blew Hyejoo's jealous flame away.</p><p>"Oh you''re heading home ?" - She tugged at the corner of the ravenette's shirt and swung it.</p><p>Hyejoo liked it, butterflies inside her stomach but coldly reply: "Yeah, heading home."</p><p>"You better go home soon, I'm heading back inside. See you tomorrow."</p><p>Hyejoo disorient, what the hell ? As Hyejoo drew the script in her mind that she would tease Chaewon for a while. Why did it turn out that Chaewon ignored Hyejoo ?</p><p>"Yah, you, stop!" - Hyejoo raised her voice with disatisfiction.</p><p>Chaewon pouted, the Son is so annoyed. All she knows were teasing Chaewon all day and all night, not like Yeojin who always giggling and smiling sightly. Chaewon didn't understand why she liked that annoying lone wolf. </p><p>"What ?" - Chaewon stomped her feet.</p><p>Hyejoo didn't say anything instead of reaching her hand out to touch the skin which connected Chaewon's neck and chest made the blonde blushed and quickyly crossed her arms into an X. </p><p>"Yah Son Pervert." - She yelled.</p><p>Hyejoo's face turned black, she could even hear the sound of crow fly pass them. Hyejoo caressed the butterfly necklace in front of Chaewon's curious look and still didn't get what was happening.</p><p>"This..." eyebrows furrowed, all of a sudden the ravenette tightens the necklace: "Throw it away, I'll get you another one."</p><p>Chaewon sighed, what made the Son mad this time huh. She came by unexpectedly than complaining about the necklace. Did this thing really affect her mood ?</p><p>"Stop being nonsense, I've worn this for quite a long time. This is my lucky charm, I won't throw it away." - The blonde stubbornly argued.</p><p>"Lucky charm ? Silly." Remembering when Chaewon smiled with Yeojin made Hyejoo more unpleasant. "If you like it, I'll go to the pagoda and get one for you, no need this one."</p><p>Perverse, Son Hyejoo is fucking perverse.</p><p>"Don't be excessive." - Chaewon angrily push Hyejoo's hand away. "It's none of your business if I'm wearing this."</p><p>But still, she didn't want to shout at Hyejoo, tried to keep her breath steadily so that's why the blonde face had formed a light shade of pink. And now Hyejoo just wanted to get closer and took a bite of her cheeks.</p><p>Ignoring Chaewon's disatisfied look, Hyejoo afraid she would feel pity. Well to be honest, not "afraid" anymore because Hyejoo had surrender herself to the blonde.</p><p>"Because I don't like it." - She said, like a whisper to herself.</p><p>"This is the necklace that Yeojin gave you, I don't want you to wear it." </p><p>"Everything about Yeojin, I don't want you to keep in your mind."</p><p>Because deep down inside, she afraid that one dau Chaewon would remember about those beautiful memories between them. </p><p>It took Hyejoo a hard time to make a step closer to Chaewon. They hadn't publicized yet but could say that Chaewon was her girlfriend. And was it wrong to ask you girlfriend remove everything belonged to her ex ?</p><p>"Selfish." - Chaewon suddenly bursted out, threw a fist at Hyejoo's left shoulder but she couldn't feel anything. They actually like wind.</p><p>Then the blonde shyly grinned to her ears, put her hands behind her neck to remove the jewelry. After that, she took a step closer to face Hyejoo, tiptoed to flick onto her forehead which make Hyejoo frowned.</p><p>"Ouch, what the hell was all of that about ?"</p><p>"You big meanie. Next time ask gently."</p><p>That afternoon, people saw a raven-haired girl returned with a smile formed on her face with out covering. Even the driver was surprised and had to admit that Hyejoo's smile was really pretty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I think this is kinda cute and fluffy. There will be a new character in the coming up chapter so stay tuned :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New students</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chaewon returned the necklace to Yeojin but the shorter thought that because Chaewon was mad about her relationship with the new exchange student from America. Little did Yeojin knows, the main reason that caused Chaewon to worry about the most was someone and her jealousy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English isn't my mother tongue so please ignore my grammatical mistakes and mistypo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blockberry High had a time for student to preparing before the classes start. But the was just for the normal classes. To top classes' students, it sounded like break time to them.</p><p>10-L12 usually noisy like that and today isn't an exception. During this time, if they didn't watching movie, they would shuffling to the music or minding their own business.</p><p>At the last table of the middle column, Hyejoo and Chaewon stucked to each other like glue. Sometimes Heejin would see Hyejoo pulled her chair closer to Chaewon's eventhough there were no distance between them. Not only that, Heejin didn't know  if it was on purpose that Hyejoo kept putting her arm around the blonde's waist.</p><p>"How do you play this ?" - Chaewon asked with a pout formed on her heart-shaped lips.</p><p>Hyejoo furrowed her eyebrows: "Wanna play ?"</p><p>"Yupp." - The blonde nodded.</p><p>Pointing to her cheek, the taller grinned "Then give me a kiss."</p><p>The tips of Chaewon's ears became red, shyly squeezed Hyejoo's waist. It didn'r hurt at all but the ravenette kept on protesting and wanted the Park to make it up to her.</p><p>Chaewon murmured while rubbing lightly on where she squeezed: "You deserved it." Hyejoo's face let loose, it looked hateful and cute as the same time to the shorter.</p><p>Hyunjin knew Chaewon would fall into the wolf's trap, wanted to pull her bestfriend out but Heejin held her hand tightly and didn't let her girlfriend do that with the reason "They look cute together, don't they ?"</p><p>Well, they didn't knew that, under the desk, Hyejoo's hand was wandering on Chaewon's tigh as she made it up to the taller. Hyunjin would die if she saw this.</p><p>*clack*</p><p>The door opened and the professor came in with 2 new girls One of them had short brown hair, pale skin, rosy lips, her body looked like a real model and the other one... well, purple-haired girl and was wearing a smile on her face.</p><p>"Our class will have two new students." As the professor pushed his glasses up, he pointed at the girl. "This is Ha Sooyoung, after the result of the previous test, Sooyoung had the highest math score comparing to the whole grade so now she will be a member of our class."</p><p>All the students in the classroom, except for Jinsol and Hyejoo, clapped as a welcoming. </p><p>He then turned to the other girl and gently introduced:</p><p>"This is Choi Yerim, she has just transfered back from the US. With a good result, she was..."</p><p>All of a sudden the door opened again.</p><p>"Sorry professor, I'm late."</p><p>Yeojin came in from nowhere, deliberately stepped into the room like no one was there. She didn't even take a glance at the professor nor greeting, calmly went to her seat. The professor was about to say something but that Choi Yerim girl was fasster than him.</p><p>"Yeojinie" - She excitedly shouted. Ignoring all the eyes on her, she rushed to where the shorter sat and clinged onto her arm.</p><p>Yeojin suprisedly blinked, definitely couldn't believe that the one right in front of her was Choerry - Choi Yerim. She, what was she doing here ?</p><p>Yerim chattered: "I miss you a lot." Then she took the empty seat next to Yeojin.</p><p>Seeing the surprising look on Chaewon's face made Yeojin worried. She didn't want the blonde to misunderstand that during the time studying abroad, Yeojin had fallen in love with someone else. Afraid that Chaewon would thought all the thing she had said were lies. </p><p>"Okay stop talking." - The professor lightly tapped on the desk. "If Yerim had already known Yeojin than that is good. Sooyoung is new so... I'll let you help her, okay Jiwoo ?"</p><p>The girl with bang and cute eyes-smile nodded, turned and gave Sooyoung a gentle grin to the tip of her ears. Well so that was Kim Jiwoo, a very clever girl and sociable person. </p><p>The professor smiled in pleasure: "Then you can go there and sit with her." Then he turned to look at Heejin and Hyunjin. "You two please move up one table."</p><p>The couple frowned as their names were mentioned. They disatisfiedly moved and Chaewon felt kinda bad about that. Poor them.<br/>
________________________________</p><p>As the ending bell rang,</p><p>Yeojin quickly collected all her stuffs, left Yerim there alone and followed Chaewon to the parking lot. All of her thoughts were about Chaewon, didn't even know how much did Yerim need her.</p><p>"Chaewon ah~"</p><p>Hearing the call behind, Chaewon paid attention to Yeojin. She was standing in front of the blonde with a light shade of pink on her cheeks because she had been running. Yeojin looked like a baby right now and it's cute.</p><p>Chaewon's lips curved up, like a habit whenever she saw the shorter. Then she remembered about the thing she should do, taking out of her pocket the butterfly necklace and laid it into Yeojin's hand.</p><p>"I'm returning this." Well, the Son was mad about Chaewon wearing this a few days ago so she incidentally gave it back to Yeojin. </p><p>"It's not like what you think, Chae." - Yeojin denied. "Me and Choerry were just friends."</p><p>"Choerry ?" Oh God, Im Yeojin, you screw up.</p><p>"Yerim, I mean. That is her American name"</p><p>"Oh." Chaewon was kinda amazed. She wished she had had a fancy name like that. "Anyway, just take it." The blonde lightly patted Yeojin's head. "I'm returning it not because I was mad."</p><p>Chaewon had her own reason and it's simple. The moment Yeojin gave in to her back then, the necklace was like something that filled Yeojin's images into Chaewon's heart. Now she was back, they were just friends anyway. If the blonde continued to keep this, it would be humorous and strange.</p><p>Well not to mention that "someone" would be jealous. That was the reason Chaewon cared the most after all but she decided not to say it out loud because it might make Yeojin sad. Because Chaewon knew, somewhere in the heart, Yeojin would always have a place for her.</p><p>But Yeojin didn't share the same thought with her ex. She thought the blonde returned it because she heard Yerim called her by pet name. Wanting to explain, to tell Chaewon that even in the past or at the present, the one Im Yeojin loved would always be her.</p><p>"I'll talk to Yerim, don't be like that." - Yeojin sighed.</p><p>When the blonde and Yeojin were talking, Hyejoo madly lead her bike out of the lot and passed the two. Hyejoo stood there in the hot weather while Chaewon enjoying herself with the Im. Should she be mad ?</p><p>"Yah... Hyejoo" - Chaewon screamed the ravenette's name but she didn't look back.</p><p>The blonde pulled her hand out of Yeojin's. "Really, I returned it because it was yours." Then, she held her backpack's straps and rushed to the "seedy" Hyejoo.</p><p>"Yah Son Hyejoo, wait for me."</p><p>Following the figure of the blonde, Yeojin tightened the necklace inside her hand. A strange feeling rose in her heart, missing. It's clearly that you, Park Chaewon, the girl who belonged to me but now it's "used to."<br/>
________________________________</p><p>"Wolfie, mad again ?" - Chaewon stopped Hyejoo's bike, her hands were now on her hips.</p><p>Took a glance at her, Hyejoo ignored to make eye-contact which made Chaewon felt really unpleased with this Son. </p><p>"Why didn't you continue talking to Im-ssi ? Following me for what ?" - the ravenette sarcastically asked.</p><p>Chaewon's lips turned into a thin line, her head lowed down and her shoulders lightly shook. It's clearly that Chaewon was laughing about Hyejoo's obvious jealousy.</p><p>"Funny huh ?" - Hyejoo raised her brows. "Then keep on giggling. I'm going home." Then gloomily turned her bike to the other direction. </p><p>But Chaewon was fast enough to reach out and tugged her shirt, she puffed her cheeks: "I was returning the necklace to Yeojin. How do I suppose to return it without talking to her ?"</p><p>Hyejoo's face loosen after what she heard.</p><p>"Hop on" - Hyejoo cleared her throat, like she was making a command. If she kept on looking into Chaewon dark orb's, she afraid she couldn't hide her indulgence on the blonde.</p><p>Chaewon grinned to her ears, quickly gave Hyejoo her backpack then sat on the backseat of the bike. She swung her legs, her smile was so innocent that everyone wanted to protect and Hyejoo wasn't an exception. </p><p>Suddenly, Hyejoo turned around and smacked her tongue. "Sit still, Crunchy. The fruit barn will be destroyed if you fall."</p><p>Chaewon confused, what was Hyejoo talking about ? She couldn't understand so just pouted instead. "What fruit ?"</p><p>Hyejoo licked her lip, secretly lead her eyes down to the blonde's breast under the white uniform shirt. The ravenette didn't say anything about that but instead took off her jacket again and placed it on Chaewon's lap, just like the first time when she asked to take her girlfriend home after the test. </p><p>The dreamy bike motioned, slightly went pass those tall ancient trees. Chaewon put her faxe against Hyejoo's steady back, hands hugged tightly onto the former. Eventhough it wasn't too wide, Chaewon still felt peaceful and secured filled her heart. If only they could be like this forever,... it would be really nice, right ?</p><p>"Hyejoo ah"</p><p>"Wae ?"</p><p>"You usually go to school by cars. Why do you go by bike instead recently ?"</p><p>"Hey Crunchy, are you babo for real of fake ?"</p><p>"I'm just asking."</p><p>"Well answering makes me tired too, you know! And hey, less eating, I'm struggling to ride this bike because of your crunchy weigh."<br/>
________________________________</p><p>As the bike stopped by the gate, no need for Hyejoo to help her get down, Chaewon jumped off from the backseat then took her backpack. The ravenette definitely felt weird, not as Chaewon was mad because Hyejoo teased her about her weigh ?</p><p>If it was backthen, Hyejoo would never comfort the blonde but continued to tease her until she clenched a fist and ready to get into a fight. But that was just the past, now, Chaewon was Hyejoo's treasure, her girlfriend, her princess. How could the taller let her feel unhappy ?</p><p>Well actually, Chaewon's was the skinniesr person Hyejoo had ever met in her life. Her small figure looked like it had no excessive fat. But the Park was pouting like a baby and had no idea it was just a joke.</p><p>No matter if the blonde's parents were home or not, Hyejoo grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a hug. She then mumbled: "Sorry, please don't be mad at me Princess."</p><p>All of a sudden of being hugged, Chaewon confusedli said: "Let me go, you big wolfie."</p><p>"Hugging is comfortable, I won't let go." </p><p>Little did Chaewon know until now that Son Hyejoo was a huge softie and a clingy girlfriend.</p><p>She turned her head at her house and whispered: "Just let me go first, umma gonna see it."</p><p>Hyejoo kept hugging Chaewon, ignoring the fact that the Park was shyly blushing and pushing her away but useless. Once again, Hyejoo asked randomly: "Want to know why do I go to school by bike recently ?"</p><p>Chaewon's eyes met the taller's, Hyejoo smiled sincerely at her: "Because I love you. I don't want you to feel tired when walking home from school so I want to take you to school and home everyday."</p><p>Yes, because I love you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooyoung, Jiwoo and Yerim had appeared :3 More characters are coming so stay tuned. Sooyoung and Jiwoo are going to have a love-hate relationship at first :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It's okay, I'm here.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jiwoo is kinda upset and sad because she is no longer the most diligent student in 10-L12. Meanwhile, Yeojin's heart broke into pieces because of what she saw and Yerim struggles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiwoo in the energetic P.E clothes rushed into the classroom as she entered school. Settling down to her seat, the sunshine happily opened her books and notes in order to revise the lesson.</p><p>That had become a routine. Everyday when the clock showed 7:25, Jiwoo would appear, step in from behind the wooden door of the room. It's just her sitting their alone, sometimes people could hear the sound of pencil on paper and the noise whenever she turned to another page.<br/>
Upholding that routine, perfection and attitude had made a gorgeous Kim Jiwoo like today. </p><p>Being in the top 5 students with the highest entrance's mark, Jiwoo always tried to become her parents' pride. She is pretty, cute, intelligent and unstopable. Still, the brand "The most diligent student of 10-L12" had nearly been stolen. </p><p>Why ?</p><p>Kim Jiwoo was busy looking at the new girl who was cleaning the blackboard. Well she meant, Ha Sooyoung, who looked so apathetic. How dare she come here earlier than her ? It couldn't be, Jiwoo had gone out of the house since 7.</p><p>The taller seemed not paying attention to Jiwoo.  Finishing the blackboard, Sooyoung turned to arrange the teacher's desk then got back to her seat and continued to read her book. She didn't bother to glance at Jiwoo for once eventhough she sat by her side.</p><p>Well, about the book that the brunnete was holding, Jiwoo nearly choked because of how thick it was, looked jut like encyclopedia. How could she calmly finish all of that shit ?</p><p>Eventually, Jiwoo shook her head and back to the homework she was doing without forgetting to mumble: "That's freaking weird."</p><p>Next to her, Sooyoung's orbs lightly moved, her eyebrows furrowed but then quickly back to her book with a poker face.<br/>
________________________________</p><p>15 minutes later, the class was full.</p><p>To be honest, 10-L12 looked exactly like a gay circus but everyone was used to it. But still, unexpecting things are waiting for them behind.</p><p>All of the students in 10-L12, except for Heejin and Hyunjin, thought the Chaewon was dating Yeojin. After Hyejoo being exposed by Jinsol and Yerim's appearance, the rumour about love square between son-park-im-choi was reliable. No one knew or had ever thought that the one Chaewon had fallen for was Son Hyejoo, who always looked like she was going to kill someone.</p><p>It's because Hyejoo always teased the blonde, nagged into her face. Not like Yeojin, softly caressed Chaewon like she was her world. But yeah, maybe Chaewon's type was just weird like that to some people in the room.</p><p>All eyes were opened widely, they saw Chaewon looped her arm with Hyejoo's as the couple stepped in. The ravenette was usually cold and bossy but today she looked... charming and soft like a beauty from those Lesbians' romance novels. Hyejoo held Chaewon's hand with her left one and used the other one to held the blonde's backpack. Their classmates could hear as they were passing that Hyejoo called Chaewon "Princess." Gosh, who knew that Son Hyejoo could be so cheesy like this.</p><p>Looking back and forth but couldn't see where Yeojin was, they saw Yerim with a seedy face entered. The tension had filled the classroom and it's just been the beginning of the day.</p><p>After a while, Yeojin finally came. Clearly that her eyes were landing on the couple in the corner of the classroom. Yeojin threw her backpack heavily on the ground in order to make a fuss, hoping to get the attention of everyone, especially Hyejoo and Chaewon.</p><p>Ignoring how Chaewon was pulling her by the corner of the shirt, Hyejoo annoyingly spoke up: "Have nothing to do ?"</p><p>Sometime, starting a fight was just easy like that.</p><p>Yeojin laughed scornfully then sat on the desk:<br/>
"So what ?"</p><p>"Psycho"</p><p>"But still have some awareness, not like someone."</p><p>"What were you saying ?" - Hyejoo frowned.</p><p>Yeojin smirked: "I said, this is an educational place, not where to love and make out."</p><p>Replying to Yeojin's sacarsm was Hyejoo's scornful attitude. She surprisingly pulled Chaewon into her lap, ignored the fact that there was camera in the room, lowed her head and pressed their lips together. She did it slowly so that Yeojin could see it clearly by her eyes.</p><p>"Jealous, right ?" - Hyejoo smacked her tongue,  quickly caught Chaewon's fist which was throwing at her, cockily looked at the blonde and smirked. "Your lips were really soft."</p><p>Not only did Hyejoo provocked Yeojin but also claimed that Chaewon was hers. Son Hyejoo was just in her teenage years but already liked to be cunning and scheming in love.</p><p>Seeing an intimated scene by her own eyes, even Chaewon didn't try to defend herself, Yeojin's heart broke painfully. So it's clearly that there were no place for her in Chaewon's heart, anymore. If there were, maybe it was just because Chaewon couldn't explained their relationship clearly.</p><p>"Professor is coming, stop being chaotic." - The tensing atmosphere went back to silence thanked to Yerim's vapid saying.</p><p>"Haseul, where is Jungeun ?" - The first thing he asked when he took a glance at the room.</p><p>"Sir, she texted me and said she was busy with the photoshoot today so she will come at aroung the third class." - Haseul glared at the text she had just received a few second ago and spoke.</p><p>The professor unpleased furrowed, still all he could do was sigh. The first week, under-average marks. The second one, got detention because of causing a fight. And now breaking the rules and skipping too many classes. He thought he couldn't handle this class anymore longer. </p><p>"Take out your books, we're going into the lessons."<br/>
________________________________</p><p>7:30 P.M</p><p>The lone corridor with no one, the sound of shoes's heels rammed down the floor had made a weird and creepy noise. </p><p>Go Yujin finished her tutoring. Like usual, she was planning to come by and got some document from the library to do a resesrch. It would be quick, if only Yujin hadn't heard the sound came from the room with number 13, 10-L12's classroom.</p><p>Seeing somebody's shadow on the ground, Yujin stopped, hid behind a post and carefully took a look. Suddenly tightening her phone, Yujin thought she was mistaken.</p><p>Inside, Yerim was with an old guy whose face couldn't be seen, tieing her into the chair. Yerim's hair was emaciated and messy, even two buttons on top of her shirt had been missing and slight showed the pale skin under it.</p><p>"You are insane, let me go, old hag." - She screamed.</p><p>Unfortunately, no one could hear it except for Yujin and the old guy. Because it was the top class so it was separated to the normal ones. Plus it was pretty late so no one would be here.</p><p>"Shout, keep on shouting." The guy laughed mischiviously. "While you were shouting, I'd be inside you and made you feel satisfied, sweetie."</p><p>Yujin couldn't load that perverting quote, she clenched her teeth, quickly shot a text then kicked the door.</p><p>The wooden thing hit the door and created a huge noise which made the old guy surprised and turned his head. Yujin's chest raised uo and down as she harshly breathed. The sunlight which surrounded her like how her classmates usually talk about was gone, only anger was left.</p><p>Yerim was speechless, she murmured:<br/>
"Yujin..."</p><p>Taking chances the guy didn't notice, Yujin audaciously pushed the table toward him and into his rib. The old guy screamed in pain and fell down to hug his side.</p><p>Not only that, Yujin took off her heavy backpack, full of books and threw into his face. Yujin had never lucky that she could play basketball pretty well. Being hit in the head, the guy was nearly unconscious.</p><p>Still, she rushed to the nervous Yerim, tried to unwrap the rope around her torso. Damn it, the guy tied it so tight. It's been a while but Yujin still couldn't unwrap it.</p><p>"Aish..." - she angrily howled. "Pervert."</p><p>Suddenly Yerim held Yujin's hand, her face turned into a shade of white and gray, a stream of tears started to form on her eyes. The purple head slightly shook, wanted to say something but couldn't.</p><p>It was not until Yujin realized someone was choking her that it was too late. Her little effort could only stop him for a while and now he would kill whoever disturbed him.</p><p>"You bitch, I'll end your fucking life" - He swore.</p><p>Yujin tried to catch her breath as she was being chocked. She tried to use all of her strength to scratch onto his arm. Meanwhile, Yerim was crying with a worried expression. When everything was thought to be done, a gang of guys wearing black suits entered. </p><p>"Protect Ms. Go" - The leader spoke loudly.</p><p>Quickly, Yujin was safe. She didn't mind the pain and arrested him to the police. Her hands were shaking but still stubbornly held the scissors to unwrap Yerim from the rope.</p><p>"It's okay, everything is fine now." - Yujin softly comforted Yerim. "I'm here, no one can do harm to you."<br/>
________________________________</p><p>On the way to Yerim's house, Yujin let her lean onto her own shoulder without leaving. Because maybe Yerim was still panicked, she kept clinging onto the brunette's arm. But it wasn't a big deal, Yujin would always be her supporter.</p><p>It's here, Yujin asked for permission from Mr and Mrs Choi to take Yerim to her room. Luckily, her parents were nice and there were no problem about that.</p><p>"Shall I get you something to drink ?" - Yujin asked when Yerim was lying on her bed. </p><p>The purple-haird shook, her eyes' rims are all red, she took a look at the bruise on Yujin's neck. A feeling of guilty was rising inside her, it was her fault.</p><p>With her dried throat, Yerim spoke up: "Thanks, Yujin."</p><p>"No problem." - She smiled gently and patted Yerim's purple head. "Yerim's safety is my priority."</p><p>"Your neck..." - She hesitanted.</p><p>Oh right about that, it's kinda hurt. Yujin stretched her neck, nearly screamed out in pain because of it but still tried not to make Yerim worry about her. She didn't want Yerim to blame herself either, she willingly saved her.</p><p>Yujin softly tapped on the back of Yerim's hand "You should rest, I'll come by tomorrow. Okay ?" Her eyes was so sincere that made the purple-haired girl fluttered for a bit.<br/>
________________________________</p><p>The melodious sound from the radio filled the car, Go Yujin led her head backward, eyes slightly closed. Her rare silence made the butler sufferably tried to know what his boss was thinking.</p><p>Three fingers which was playing with the curls of her hair suddenly stopped. Coming between the music, Yujin's voice nearly made a chill run down the butler's spine.</p><p>"Uncle Kang, make sure that old guy is going to eat the State's food for the rest of his life."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well the last sentence when Yujin said "eat the State's food", that means staying in the prison :D</p><p>NEways, Haseul, Go Yujin (Produce48) appeared and Jungeun was mentioned. I decided to put Go Yujin here since she was BBC's representative.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Our love story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chaewon was sulking at Hyejoo and this one was new. Let's see how will the ravenette work things out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is really fluffy so prepare to cry in happiness ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Park Chaewon was sulking at Son Hyejoo. Well this one was new.</p><p>From the beginning, everyone usually admitted that eventhough Hyejoo adored the blonde a lot but she always got jealous easily. Most of the time it was Chaewon who had to follow her, apologize and explain things. They'd never seen Hyejoo did that.</p><p>Still, this time was different. The Son inconsiderately used Chaewon to provoke Yeojin. That made Chaewon mad, really mad, she walked home by herself after school and didn't even bother to wait for Hyejoo to escort her like usual.</p><p>Being sulked, Hyejoo tried to keep her poker face and deep down inside she was a whole mess because Chaewon didn't reply any of her calls or texts. The ravenette angrily threw all of her stuffs in her bedroom which made umma Son worried but couldn't do anything.</p><p>Two hours later, it was 7 in the evening and Hyejoo with a furious face sat down to have dinner with her parents.</p><p>Umma Son knew her daughter wasn't feeling good at the moment so she specially cared. Not only did she put beef in her bowl but also offered to help her ladle soup out then got rejected by the young Son. Hyejoo didn't eat but instead playing with the food in front of her.</p><p>"Appa" - She suddenly called.</p><p>Mr. Son nearly dropped the spoon because of the beloved calling from his youngest daughter.  Well, normally Hyejoo was pampered so she didn't scared of anyone, always called her appa "Mr. Governor."</p><p>Hyejoo didn't let her father speak up, she continued: "What did you do when umma was mad at you back then ?"</p><p>As she finished the talking, Mr and Mrs. Son let down their chopsticks, quickly turned the dinner into an emergency meeting.</p><p>Mrs. Son fervently advised: "First of all, we have to know who is the person that you like, what are her personalities."</p><p>Hyejoo was luckly that she had a supportive family since she came out with them that she only interested in girls.</p><p>Eyebrows furrowed, Chaewon's dullard smile suddenly washed over her mind. "She's simple umma, and a bit babo."</p><p>"And what have you done that makes her to be mad at you ?" - This time the Governor spoke.</p><p>"I have no idea." - She smacked her tongue. "Maybe because I kissed her without permission." </p><p>The Son couple thought they were mishearing. But the way Hyejoo's face looked so carefree told them that the truth wasn't wrong. The Governor moaned in helpless while his wife was interrogating herself why she had born this child.</p><p>She kissed her goddamm girlfriend, without permission, being sulked then went home and demolished her things. Well, her daughter knew how to release her stress.</p><p>Mr. Son sighed and lightly tapped on the little one's shoulder: "Hyejoo, you should go apologize her."</p><p>Apologize ? Sorry ? It was just a kiss so why did she has to ask for ?</p><p>"Selfish." - Hyejoo said with a pout. "If she likes to sulk, let her be, I won't care."<br/>________________________________</p><p>The Son couple was watching TV after the cozy dinner and sometimes sharing some of their thoughts. The scene looked like an original family until someone's footsteps became clearer as she ran down the stairs and rushed to the main door like a rocket.</p><p>"Honey it's late, where are you going ?" - Mrs. Son curiously asked.</p><p>Hyejoo turned her head around "I'm going to apologize to her." Then quickly, she disappeared behind the door.</p><p>The couple bursted out in laughter. Who said earlier that she "won't care" huh ?<br/>________________________________</p><p>Autumn was nearly end so the weather had become colder these days. Son Hyejoo with a thin tee and a pair of shorts, ignored that their houses were on opposite way, cycled to Chaewon's place. "Love is blind" was what people said. Hyejoo said she wouldn't care but still she couldn't stop thinking about Chaewon for too long.</p><p>Hyejoo knew that her girlfriend was upset, even if she called, the blonde wouldn't answer. So finally, she decided to drag herself here with the face she usually called "handsome-and-pretty-at-the-same-time", go inside and greet her "future parents-in-law."</p><p>"Hello Mr and Mrs. Park!" Hyejoo bowed 90 degree, docilely folded her arms just like an elementary student, with the brightened face and plump cheeks, she looked adorable.</p><p>Appa and Umma Park, first time seeing this child but because of her courteousness, they'd  already loved her.</p><p>"You are..." - Mr. Park squinted his eyes.</p><p>"I'm Son Hyejoo, Chaewon's friend." GirLfRiEnD.</p><p>Hyejoo slightly grinned, scratched her neck and tried to act naturally. "I need her help. Is she home ?"</p><p>In front of the ravenette's (fake) cuteness, umma Park excitedly said: "Oh yes, she's upstair. Please act like it's your home."</p><p>By hearing that, Hyejoo cheerfully took off her shoes and entered. Before going upstair and finding her lovely Chaewon, she didn't forget to say thanks to her future parents-in-law sincerely. She's indeed a queen of gainning love from adults. <br/>________________________________</p><p>*clack*</p><p>The door slightly opened, Hyejoo sneaked in without any difficulties, she also carefully locked the door. After that, the Son went steps by steps to Chaewon's bed without her knowing and still lying on the bed to read her book and listen to music at the same time.</p><p>Never had Chaewon known, that Son Hyejoo would throw always all of her stupid pride just to come here and apologize to her.</p><p>Never had Chaewon known, that how many dirty thoughts did Hyejoo have in her mind at the moment she saw Chaewon in her thin, lavender, morpho butterfly sleeping dress.</p><p>And never had Chaewon known, that the taller was crawling onto her bed and squeezing her butt. Like now...</p><p>Chaewon surprisedly shouted out loud. She couldn't load what was happening but had already been pinned onto her sheet with Hyejoo on top of her. The taller smiled cockily, clearly and it's hard to believe this was true.</p><p>"So-Son Hyejoo ?"</p><p>Slightly caressing Chaewon's chubby cheeks with her thumb, Hyejoo said: "Yeah, it's your wolfie, princess."</p><p>The amusement passed her eyes but quickly replaced with a sulking and unpleasant look. Chaewon pushed her toward the empty space on her bed, turned around to let her back faced Hyejoo: "Why are you here ?"</p><p>Had anyone told Hyejoo that she knew when to take chances ? Maybe she was carefree and nonsensed sometimes but that didn't mean she didn't understand about girls' psychology. Even she was a girl and Chaewon was hers.</p><p>Hyejoo gradually hugged the blonde from behind without rejection, she pulled Chaewon onto her lap and whispered softly: "It's my fault, I was wrong. Please forgive me, princess."</p><p>Hyejoo voice was so low, so soft that made Chaewon fluttered. All she could feel now was butterflies in her stomach, how would she suppose to be mad at this girl for so long ? Yet, she had to clown her for a while.</p><p>"Know what was done wrong ?" - Chaewon bit her lower lip.</p><p>Hyejoo grinned mischieviously: "Didn't deepen the kiss." </p><p>Chaewon's face turned into a shade of grey, quickly stood up and and pointed at the door: "Go home, now."</p><p>This time, not only Hyejoo disobeyed but also moved closer to hug princess. Well Hyejoo told Chaewon that she looked just like a princess because of her golden lock so she decided to call her that. The embrace was so tight that the blonde couldn't escape. </p><p>"Aww stand still, I'm just kidding." - She whispered, comforted the blonde.</p><p>Eyes to eyes, lips to lips, it was at this moment that Hyejoo's orbs only reflected Chaewon's image. Affectionate, Sincere, Pampering, one by one, Chaewon could feel the ravenette's love powerfully. Chaewon finally let out a soft smile, sulking what ? The blonde was happy because Hyejoo usually had a very high pride but right now she was standing here and apologizing to her.</p><p>"I won't be like that next time."</p><p>"I just wanted to kiss unnie so took the chance without asking."</p><p>Chaewon's arm snaked around Hyejoo torso in order to keep herself stand still. "Really ?" Her face lifted up.</p><p>"Yeah" - Hyejoo smiled gently.</p><p>So that's why when you were mad at me, I looked pitiful, didn't you see it ?</p><p>Chaewon booped her girlfriend's nose and mumbled: "Big bad wolf, if you do that again, I swear I'll rip you out into pieces and feed them to Jinsol's fishes." </p><p>"But, to be honest...," Hyejoo cupped her cheeks and paid all of her attention to the shorter's red, plump, heart-shaped lips. "I wanna kiss you."</p><p>Everytime looking at it without being able to touch made Hyejoo felt uncomfortable. Chaewon's lips, looked so soft, plump and ... well, inviting. </p><p>Chaewon saw a flame of desire in Hyejoo's eyes, her face went red. Ignoring that desirable look, Chaewon hid her head in Hyejoo's chest. A few moments later, she whispered: "But I don't know... how to kiss."</p><p>"I'll teach the Princess." - Hyejoo firmly said.</p><p>The Park frowned: "You sure It won't harm anything, right ?"</p><p>"Trust me, I'll take it slow. Can I start from here ?." Hyejoo turned her around, glued her body to her back and tapped on the blonde's shoulder. Didn't she say she wanted to kiss her on the lips, now she was not bother to look at the Park in the face. Was she get it wrong ? Well that was just Chaewon's thought, still she nodded.</p><p>Hyejoo used her index finger to pull down the strap of Chaewon's sleeping dress and started to leave a trail of kisses on her shoulder. Then she moved up to her neck which made Chaewon tilted her head to give the taller some space to kiss and nibble on. Hyejoo gently marked shorter's neck and made her clenched her teeth not to let out the embarrassing moan. </p><p>When would Hyejoo come up to her li... Hyejoo didn't let Chaewon finish the thought in her head. She turned her blonde's head to face hers and softly pressed their lips together as the ravenette's hands worked their way to her waist. </p><p>Eyes were lightly shutted, Chaewon followed Hyejoo's motion, she now circled her arms around the taller's neck. It's different from the way Hyejoo pecked on her lips that day, this time it's deeper, Hyejoo slowly caressed her lips, the sweet taste at the tip of her tongue made Chaewon wanted more.</p><p>Carefully, Hyejoo used her tongue to open the shorter's lip and slided in. The arms around Chaewon's waist uncosciously tightened as she heard the blonde moaned into the kiss, wished she could just eat her out.</p><p>Chaewon's first kiss, thanks to Hyejoo's greediness it was eternity. It was not until Chaewon's legs was weak because the blonde was out of breath that she leaned all of her torso to Hyejoo to stand still.</p><p>Her breath was messy and her face went all red. Chaewon was so, no, too cute that made Hyejoo couldn't take her eyes of her. She leaned in again and slightly bit on the shorter's lips.</p><p>Catching the naughty hand at the hem of her dress, Chaewon rolled her eyes: "How many people have you kissed before ?"</p><p>Excitedly rubbed her cheek against Chaewon's, Hyejoo said: "Only you, Princess."</p><p>"So why are you so good at it ?" - Chaewon suspected.</p><p>"I guess God managed to give that ability to me." - She smirked. </p><p>Chaewon stopped talking and enjoyed Hyejoo's embrace. Feeling their hearbeat mixed perfectly with each other's, the corner of her lips curved into a beautiful smile.</p><p>Park Chaewon, had never loved someone so much.</p><p>Son Hyejoo, had never needed someone like that.</p><p>The future, just let in be. And now, right at this moment, both of them understood how important they were to each other. The love for the other one, just like an old tree, growing up day by day and becoming steadier, unforgetable.</p><p>But still, nothing on this world was "eternal," time would change all. The love between her and Hyejoo... would it go through all the thick and thin last forever ? Chaewon wanted to believe that it could eventhough Hyejoo hadn't asked her out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nothing's lasts forever, people say. Stay tuned for more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Head teacher Wong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>10-L12 is going to welcome a brand new head teacher after what happened to Yerim.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The news of Yerim had produced a stir in BlockBerry High but because of the school's repution, media had to stay silent and all were covered. Everything was gone, but still, eventhough the professor had been sent to jail, Yerim was the most disadvantageous. She was having a psychological trauma so decided to stay at home for a while.</p><p>About 10-L12, it looked like they were going to welcome a new head teacher.<br/>________________________________</p><p>"Im Yeojin"</p><p>The footsteps stopped when hearing her name was called, Yeojin spun and saw Yujin running toward her. The shorter frowned, what did Yujin need from her ?</p><p>Opposite to Yeojin's messy and baggy style, Yujin looked solemnly in the school skirt, white shirt and a blazer outside it. The two stood face to face, looked just like they were about to throw fists in each other's.</p><p>"Can we talk for a bit ?" - Yujin politely asked.</p><p>Yet Yeojin had no interest in someone whose face was handicap for a long long day and always made things perfectly like Go Yujin so she firmly shook her head in order to escape.</p><p>Yujin slowly continued: "It's about Yerim."</p><p>Eyebrows furrowed, Yeojin looked at the taller: "Since when did you get close to Choerry ?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter if I and her were close are not." - Yujin let out a bittersweet smile. I just wanna ask why you didn't come see her ?"</p><p>Yeojin definitely knew about Yerim's situation and her current condition. She really wanted to talk with her many time but Yerim's inner feeling is too fragile to handle, her orbs had a very sad look that made Yeojin surrendered. Eventually, the Im had no choice but to let Yerim self-acted their romance tale by herself.</p><p>Because she, didn't want to hurt her.</p><p>Ignoring the deep, interrogative look from Yujin, Yeojin glacially replied: "Why it always has to be me ? There are a bunch of people out there, you know."</p><p>"You didn't get it on purpose, did you Im Yeojin ?" - Yujin suddenly raised her voice "You know you are the one that she has been looking forward to meeting these days."</p><p>Yujin came by Yerim's place almost everyday, not only to take care of her but also help her to catch up with school. Everytime Yujin saw her, she always wrote two notebooks. </p><p>Questions needed answers, she asked why Yerim had to do that. She then grinned to the tip of her ears and said that she was worrying about you, skipping the class and not writing down your lessons so she did that for Yeojin. When she recovered, she would give it to her.</p><p>Yujin silently died inside at that moment. Since she was born, Yujin had most of the things she wanted but this was the first time that she felt jealous of Im Yeojin. Secretly thought that how lucky Yeojin was to have Yerim, a ball of sunshine, by her side. Still, all Yeojin gave her was consciencelessness.</p><p>Talking about Yerim and remembering when she was completely wrapped up in writing and taking notes for both of them, Yujin wanted to punch into the one in front of her right now.</p><p>"So what ? That is none of your business." Yeojin laughed cockily: "If you like her so much, just go get her. I hate hearing her calling me seobang and pet names everyday."</p><p>Yujin's face went black, her palms clenched into a fist. Directedly threw the notebook into Yeojin's surprised face, the back of the book slightly flew pass her lips and left a blood stain.</p><p>Yeojin frowned, angrily shout: "Are you out of your mind ?"</p><p>"Oh, Yes I am." Yujin grinded her teeth. "I'm fucking insane because I didn't stop Yerim to write down all the lessons for you. She also asked me to come here and give it to you. Never thought that I would have to listen to those things."</p><p>"Go Yujin..." Yeojin silently stood there, looked down to the notebook by her left foot. "What did you say ?"</p><p>"I said YOU ARE A FUCKING UNGRATEFUL PERSON. Did you know why Yerim was almost raped ?." Made a step closer, Yujin heavily sighed: "It's you, because she wanted to find your necklace."</p><p>Yeojin was stiff, she felt like her brain stopped working. She couldn't think of anything after their fight in that morning.<br/>________________________________</p><p>Flashback,</p><p>Holding onto Yeojin's hand, Yerim lowed her head: "Yeojinie isn't going to explain with me ?." Her voice was so quiet that it might be blown away by wind.</p><p>But Yeojin had no intention of noticing, coldly pulled her hand out of the purple-haired's. Not only did she told Chaewon they were just friends but also the one who said didn't want the blonde to misunderstand their relationship. With all of that, Yerim still couldn't process that the one Yeojin liked wasn't her ?</p><p>"Was it because of the necklace ?" - Yerim finally raised her head up a bit but not too high to face Yeojin, eyes nearly filled with tears.</p><p>Yeojin glacially asked her back: "What ?"</p><p>"The necklace Chaewon returned to you, was it the reason ?"</p><p>"I don't understand what are you saying."</p><p>"If it is the past, why do you have to keep it ? Just throw it away."</p><p>"Choerry, stop saying nonsnse." - Yeojin shouted out.</p><p>Turned around and let her back faced the shorter, Yerim asked in a voice choked with emotion "You nagged at me ?"</p><p>The purple-haired girl disatisfiedly looked at the necklace in Yeojin's palm. She lost her control, disposessed it and threw away into some random bushes at the moment. That was too unexpected, Yeojin couldn't handle so all she could do was looking like a fool. Her treasure was hidden behind the green bush.</p><p>Glaring at Yerim one last time, Yeojin didn't say anything then walked away. She didn't want to see the purprle-hair sunshine anymore. </p><p>End flashback.<br/>________________________________</p><p>Yeojin didn't want to left Yerim but that moment, that behavior of her was too much that the Im wasn't be able to burn out. She had never wanted Yerim to suffer from those things, Never.</p><p>"If you still have something that is called "conscience", then go and meet her." Yujin sighed again: "To redeem your fault from being stupid." </p><p>"Why ?" - The shorter asked curiously. "Literally you like her a lot. Why... "</p><p>Didn't let Yeojin finish the talk, Yujin spoke up "Because I adore her." </p><p>"..."</p><p>The image of the purprle-haired sunshine suddenly appeared in Yujin's head made she smiled gently to herself. Yeojin stood thể for a while after Yujin left, she was still processing what Yujin said earlier.</p><p>"Because I adore her, so I want to see her happy."<br/>________________________________</p><p>10-L12 was a circus like usual but still the new head teacher's new had turned them into a zoo instead. Monitor Jo had to run around the class in order to quell revolts. Yet it was useless and she was dragged into PUBG by Hyejoo and Hyunjin.</p><p>Even the monitor took a back turn, how about the other students ?</p><p>In the corners, some of the girls gathered to have a look at Jiwoo's new nails. Heejin excitedly asked Chaewon to lend her her hands to make one like Jiwoo's but the blonde quickly escaped from the scene.</p><p>The only word that could be used to describe 10-L12 right now was "chaotic."</p><p>Well because of the chaotic scene, they had no idea when someone sneaked in. Or you could say that the movement of that person was as quiet as the feather so they just ignored it.</p><p>"Teamwork is like shit." - Hyejoo cursed..</p><p>"Kill them quick or else all of us will die." Jinsol's eyes sticked to the screen while her hands were tapping on it rapidly.</p><p>"Damn it that guy was stupid." - Yeojin murmured</p><p>"Gosh, give me a hand." - Haseul bewilderedly asked for help. "They shot me!!!"</p><p>Yujin looked at Haseul helplessly: "Nobody told you to equipped too much. Serve you right."</p><p>"Just forget about Haseul, finish this first." Hyunjin ruthlessly spoke up.</p><p>Monitor Jo was hurt so bad, mournfully hid her head down onto the desk and ignored the surroundings. That was her first time playing games, did Hyunjin need to be cruel like that ?</p><p>During the fight, a hand lightly tapped on Hyejoo's shoulder. She was ardent at the moment so didn't look up. The ravenette thought Chaewon was chit-chatting with the girl then came up to call her so she roundly replied: "Wait a minute, Wolfie'll be there with the Princess right the way."</p><p>Yet the hand still tapped on her shoulder but this time it was harder and kind of uncomfortable for Hyejoo. Eventhough she treated Chaewon like a princess, she was still obedient.</p><p>"Classes started."</p><p>All the movement of the PUBG's gang stopped, their face stiffened. This voice, full of sarcasm and... death, definitely not Park Princess. They swallowed their saliva, slowly looked up. As expected, the first thing the girls saw was a beautiful stranger.</p><p>Looked like the rumours were right, this woman would be there new head teacher.</p><p>Oh God dammit, No.</p><p>In a blink, all the students were back to their seats, nicely and docilely. They grinned (fake smiled) brightly to welcome their new teacher.<br/>________________________________</p><p>The wooden ruler hit the desk and created a noise that made shivers run down people' spines. Yet it wasn't as scary as the pink-haired <br/>woman's smirk. </p><p>Take a glance at her, she was really pretty. Dreamy pink hair, sharp double eyelids, attractive full red lips and also pale skin. They were not kidding but this might be the prettiest head teacher they had ever met.</p><p>"Hi class, I'm Wong Kahei - The one who will work with our class, 10-L12 this year. I'm really excited to be the head teacher of this class."</p><p>Just like usual, after the introduction was the clap part and welcoming. Still, things wouldn't be weirder if the new teacher wasn't so cold, her breath could make the whole room freezed.</p><p>Head teacher Wong smile softly, the curving formed on her lips was like a morning sunlight, erased the previous tension and made 10-L12 relaxed a bit.</p><p>"I've heard about our class's combat achievement." - Kahei nodded repeatly as she talked. Then took a glance at the whole class, she continued: "As expected, full of special faces. Still, I'll make this clear... I won't hesitant if you break the rules. It doesn't matter if you are funtionary's or not."</p><p>Vivi ended her speech, the functionary's line Jung-Son-Im stressfully swallowed their saliva. If Hyejoo worried that she couldn't be able to sleep in class, Jung Jinsol couldn't sneak into the class whenever she liked meanwhile Yeojin had a confused thought about sitting still in one place with those boring books. They could see their future turned into a shade of grey already.</p><p>"Speech, done." - Stopped to wondering about somethings, head teacher Wong smacked her tongue then kept on talking: "Because my method is a bit different from normal people'methods so  the first chapter will be Advanced Math."</p><p>Advanced Math ? Sounded fun! 10-L12 felt like they'd just won a huge prize this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry to say that I won't be able to update as frequently as before since I have a bunch of projects waiting for me. Still, I won't drop or hiatus.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>10-L12 was struggling with Blockberry High's anniversary.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiwoo slammed her hand onto the desk in order to gain some attention from the others. Secretary Kim's face was so serious that neither of them dares to tease her like they always did, quietly gathered and ready to hear the announcement.</p><p>The redhead cleared her throat: "So our school's anniversary is coming, according to the general rule, each grade 10's class must have one performance." Jiwoo then turned to Heejin:"Vice mornitor will be in charge of this, okay ?"</p><p>"Sure." - The brunette nodded back and forth then continued: "But I want everyone in our class to participate in this."</p><p>Seeing those kids' face turned grey like they were going to cry, Jiwoo sighed. She could understand that not everyone was good at these activities since they were newborn. Still, if this didn't affect their weekly score, she wouldn't have participate in either. </p><p>After a while, Jiwoo spoke up again: "Just tell me if any of you don't want to..."</p><p>The PUBG gang chuckled inside but still, all of their hope were extinguish because of Jiwoo's following sentence.</p><p>"Instead of that, one month cleaning our class and also helping the school cleaners." Jiwoo grinned brightly with her eyebrows rose up "So how do you guys think? Any ideas ?"</p><p>"I'll definitely join in." -  Son Hyejoo quickly bursted out without thinking.</p><p>By her side, Im Yeojin snickered, she pushed the chair and stood up in front of those admirable looks from students in 10-L12. They thought that the Im would coolly announce that she wouldm't take part in then left. Actually...</p><p>"Oh my God, me too." - she said as she clapped on her chest.</p><p>Yerim just wanted to hide her embarrassing face right now. The girls had no intention in this performance, didn't bother to look.</p><p>Yet, Heejin, do you have anything in your mind ?." As expected, valedictorian Jung - the genius of natural science department, taciturn but whenever she spoke up, she would always hit the main problem.</p><p>Heejin scratched her chin, thought for a while then replied: "I see that there are some common options like choirs, break-dancing and even flashmob. It will be lame if we are the same at them."</p><p>"I've heard that there will be a prize this time. The first prize is a two-day trip to Busan for the whole class so I think we should play it cool. Singing and dancing at the same time."</p><p>"Are you two insane ?" - Hyunjin frowned. "We aren't those idol girls that Chaewon watches everyday on her phone."</p><p>"Hey, I heard that. And they are Oh My Girl."</p><p>"Whatever, Chae."</p><p>Still, even idols had to be trainees before their debut and not all of them are good at both dancing and singing. This was singing live, live, goddamm live. The kids had never been trained, how would they supposed to handle ?</p><p>Heejin snickered, like she had plans in her mind: "Well no idols but like this class are just full of talented people."</p><p>"Who ?" - Hyejoo raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"Im Yeojin, don't you dare to hide ?" - Jiwoo stopped the shorter from escaping the scene. "And also your Chaewon. Both of them are really good at rapping. I heard them hyping to Superbass by Nicki Minaj almost everyday in elementary school. And not to forget Jinsol."</p><p>"But I wanted to sing." - The Jung complained.</p><p>"Whatever you want." - Jiwoo smacked her tongue.</p><p>"Talking about singing live, we have the opera queen Monitor Jo." - Heejin emphasized the name. </p><p>"How about dancing ?" - Jinsol tilted her head.</p><p>Secretly took a glance at the mysterious girl in the corner of the class, Jiwoo grinned to the tip of her ears: "You guys won't believe this but... " the secretary then rushed toward Sooyoung's seat, put her arm around the brunette's shoulder: "she dances professionally."</p><p>Ha Sooyoung was busy reading her book while her name was called out, she lightly lifted her head up. The first thing she saw that all of eyes were on her.</p><p>Sooyoung blushed a bit about Jiwoo's earlier compliment then said: "Thank... you. I guess I can help you guys with the choreography."</p><p>"I saw you doing a flip s few days ago and it was incredible. Ha Sooyoung, not only you are studious and good at school but also a great dancer." - Chaewon pouted.</p><p>"But hey, what will we cover ?" - Haseul furrowed and her question made all of them thinking.</p><p>"No boygroup, they are boring." - Chaewon said with her iconic stank face. "And also the outfits."</p><p>Jiwoo and Heejin had done these entertaining performance since middle school so there were used to it. They had planned things out before telling the others.</p><p>"Out class is kinda crowded so I decided to choose Butterfly by LOONA." - Heejin ìnormed loudly.</p><p>"About the costumes, we already had jungie." - Jiwoo giggled.</p><p>Kim Jungeun was enjoying her own peaceful moment when she was honorable called out just like Ha Sooyoung. She was confused at first but quickly back to her cold presence. Jungeun had learned how to dance, sing since she was a child, could say that there wasn't anything that Jungeun couldn't do. But making outfits was new to her and she had never tried it eventhough she was a model for a bunch of magazines and tabloids. Still, she agreed.</p><p>"No problem." - Jungeun's answer made the grin on Jiwoo's face brighter.</p><p>Yujin - the one who hadn't talked anything from the moment Jiwoo announced about the activities for their school's anniversary, finally spoke up. "I've already took part in the "excellent students at country level" so I won't join you guys. Do you need somewhere to practice ? I can help."</p><p>"Are you planning to take us to Blockberry Creative ?" - Yeojin smirked</p><p>The girls became noisy because of what Yeojin said. They knew Go Yujin is wealthy but she was always a quiet person so they had no idea about her private life. And yet, her family ran one of the biggest entertaining companies in this South Korea.</p><p>Yujin smiled softly: "Yeah, no need to rent."</p><p>"Deals." - Heejin turned to Haseul then let out a cocky smile. "The last part is your."</p><p>Monitor Jo slackily nodded, mumbled to herself not to make a bet with Heejin and Jiwoo. Now she had to pay the price and yet this mission sounded impossible. Jo Haseul, what have you done to yourself and how the hell will you solve it ?<br/>________________________________</p><p>Haseul had stood in front of her head teacher for an hour, even the sun had turned pink and ready to set. Glaring at the watch on her wrist, the Jo wondered why school had finished a long time ago but Ms. Wong hadn't arrived home yet. Haseul remembered that she had checked the pink-haired woman's schedule carefully, she didn't have to teach any extra classes today.</p><p>Boringly sat down next to the door, Haseul thought some people may give her the weird look or think that she was crazy. Why ? Because only insane people squatted in front of others house, not went inside it.</p><p>Ten minutes later, when Haseul was about to quit and went home, Head teacher Wong came with a lot of stuffs and food. Now she noticed that the woman had been shopping in the Grocery.</p><p>The short-haired girl quickly ran to her teacher and gave her a hand. She didn't see the surprised face of Kahei since she was helping her holding some of the bags. Lifting up and down several times to measure, monitor Jo smacked her tongue, she knew why it took head teacher Wong to carry all of them here.<br/>________________________________</p><p>Obediently listened to Kahei and sat on the sofa, Haseul took a glance at her apartment. It wasn't too spacious but really cozy and convenient. The decorations were mostly white or simple patterns, there was also a family photoframe opposite when Monitor Jo sat.</p><p>It took a while for the head teacher to return. Kahei looked comfortable in her nightgown, her hair was tied up into a ponytail, differed from her serious presence when she was at school made Haseul surprised. She was so, no, too pretty that maybe no one thought she was their head teacher.</p><p>"So Haseul, why are you hear at this hour ? Is there anything wrong ?" - She smiled softly.</p><p>Scratching her neck then her ear, to be honest, Haseul didn't know if she should tell Kahei about the performance thing or not. Yet this would affect their emulation scores with other classes. 10-L12 had had a bad reputation from the start eventhough they were the top class among the whole grade. What they need at the moment was a hit that would bring back different looks from everyone.</p><p>Admirable, more admirable.</p><p>Thinking back and forth, Haseul finally closed her eyes and let her thought out like she was rapping into the pink-haired's face: "Can you join our class's upcoming performance for the school's anniversary ?"</p><p>There was a silence between the two after Monitor Jo finished talking. It was too quiet that Haseul could even hear the ticking of the clock and her own unstopable heartbeat. A stream of sweat which was caused by stress started to form on the side of her temples.</p><p>The result, more than what she had expected.</p><p>"Sure." - Kahei eagerly said. "I'm in."</p><p>"Really ?" - The short-haired girl widened her eyes.</p><p>"Of course." - Head teacher Wong enthusiastically chuckled: "Who know if me and you guys will get close after this ?"</p><p>Haseul wanted to cry so bad, in happiness. She emotionally stood up, continuously bowed and mumured "thanks" to Kahei. Before she went home, Haseul bowed ninety degree one last time and made Kahei's lips curved up into a beautiful smile. Questioning herself about 10-L12, all of her kids were just cute like that ?<br/>________________________________</p><p>The practice room in Blockberry Creative's basement had never been filled with determination and spirit like this.</p><p>The kids got into the formation, they practice the choreography together several times under Sooyoung's instruction. Ignoring sweat ran down and wetted their backs, the heat rose up and blurred some of the mirrors, they still tried very hard to make those parts perfectly. </p><p>"Fly like a butterfly. Taking me far away, wings wings..."</p><p>Sooyoung counted and clapped her hand to the beat, her eyers looked carefully at everyone in the class. The kids paid attention and tried really really hard. They, wanted to prove to the entire school that 10-L12 are full of talent people.</p><p>"That's good, you guys did well." Sooyoung said as she turned the music off. </p><p>Her usual poker face had been replaced with a grin. It looked like a sunshine that the kids in 10-L12 melted. It's only been four days but they could fit in with the background music perfectly. Eventhough it didn't look like "12 in 1" but still that was really good.</p><p>"You guys should rest for a bit then we can continue later."</p><p>After Sooyoung saying, they heard the sound of the door being opened. A familiar figure stepped in with a cap on her head which made the kids suprised. It was head teacher Wong and... the food she brought.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm late." - She looked at everyone and smiled.</p><p>The screaming, the clapping, cheering for Kahei's presence. It was hard to believe when Haseul told them that Ms. Wong would join them but still, now she was here and cleared all of 10-L12's suspicions. They were worried that the formarion wouldn't be completed since Yujin didn't take part in.</p><p>"Okay, it took me a day to learn the lyrics." - She pulled the paper sheet out. "Now who will help this old woman with the dancing part ?"</p><p>"Let me." - Chaewon fervented.</p><p>And then the whole room in the basement was filled with Sooyoung's claps. 10-L12's solidarity with Kahei's appearance became steadier than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jungeun is here and Kahei finally found a way to get closer to her students. Now we got everyone, stay tuned because the next chapter we will get to know more about someone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kim Jungeun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>10-L12 practiced for Blockberry High's anniversary and Jungeun finally came.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Half past four in the afternoon,</p><p> </p><p>Son Hyejoo sat opposite to the practice room's mirror with Chaewon in her lap. She hugged the smaller from behind, rested her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder and whispered some dad jokes which made the other chuckled then hit her on the forearm.</p><p> </p><p>"It's only been 2 days but I miss your golden lock already, princess." Hyejoo complained with a pout on her unique triangular lips as she ran her hand through Chaewon's hair softly.</p><p> </p><p>The Park grinned to the tips of her ears when she saw the ravenette's reflection on the mirror. Time flew like wind, it's been nearly half of a month since they started practicing for the school's anniversary. Chaewon decided to make a huge change, she dyed her hair blue a few days ago in order to rock their class's performance. She became prettier but still looked like a baby to her friends. Yet, Hyejoo kept complaining about it.</p><p> </p><p>Complained about the way she became prettier and it's hard for the Son to hold herself.</p><p> </p><p>Complained about the way she missed Chaewon's blonde hair so goddamm much because it made the smaller look like a true princess.</p><p> </p><p>Complained about the way she gained more attention from a bunch of boys and girls in school with her new blue hair.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Son Hyejoo was jealous. How couldn't she ? When your girlfriend looked so gorgeous that everyone wanted to be with her, these days Hyejoo usually saw a group of admirers lined up in front of 10-L12's door just to wait for Chaewon, asked her out or gave her small gifts.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Chaewon always confirmed that she didn't care about these things, she returned all their presents, yet Hyejoo was still irritated by those annoying people and her face looked like she was going to kill someone with her eyes. Unless Chaewon were by her side, she would throw a fist into some innocent bystanders' faces.</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon pinched one of Hyejoo's cheeks witj her index finger: " Wae ? You always say that my blonde hair looks lame."</p><p> </p><p>"So what ? I like it anyway." Hyejoo buried her face into the crook of Chaewon's neck and inhaled the fragrance her girlfriend wore.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I have to be pretty so that I can keep you all to myself." - the blue-haired girl pouted.</p><p> </p><p>Turned Chaewon around so she could look at Hyejoo face to face, the Son cupped her chêks and squeezed it softly:"And also, you are skinnier these days. Where did my chubby cutie cheeks go ?" - she gloomily complained.</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon knew Hyejoo was worrying about her health, so she tightened the embrace and whispered: "So after this, can we eat out together ?." The blue-haired then titled her head and blinked her limpid orbs, was she did that on purpose in order to kill Hyejoo with her cuteness ?</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden Hyejoo pressed Chaewon's back into the mirror wall behind them and towered over her. The ravenette lifted her chin up then gently closed the gap between their lips. It was soft as first but soon became rougher because Hyejoo didn't want to leave her lips. Like there was something that kept pulling her closer.</p><p> </p><p>Yet Chaewon, thinking that she would push Hyejoo away but no. The moment Chaewon knew about her girlfriend's moves, half-eyes closed, she let out a chuckled under her breathe and followed the other's movement. Ignoring the fact that the practice room's door wasn't closed and they could be caught by any chances but still, the blue-haired tiptoed, put her arms around Hyejoo's neck to deepen the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Park Chaewon, why are you like this ?</p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it, you guys. Please stop demolishing each other's lips." - Well, who else could have had that incredibly loud voice except for Haseul ? Monitor Jo interrupted the couple's intimate moment.</p><p> </p><p>The Jo glared at Hyejoo scornfully when the ravenette had no intention to let go off Chaewon. Following Haseul were the other girls, they lined up and slowly stepped into the practice room. Of course, all of them had become the audiences of this romantic play.</p><p> </p><p>A little of nervousness, a little of self-mocking, a little of heart-breaking, all the emotion came at once, mixed in some of the girls' souls and created a weird tension, which made the whole room completely silent.</p><p> </p><p>"Get a room next time, you two." - Hyunjin cleared her throat. "This is an educational environment."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn't remember how many times she had seen them making out. There was one time they kissed on the rooftop, another time clinged to each other on the staircase and also the time when they stayed in the goddamm storage together just to eat each other's lips. Shaking her head in helplessness, Hyunjin felt kinda regret when she "gave" her bestfriend to Son Hyejoo.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Wong will be here soon, remember to separate these lovebirds." - Jiwoo commanded.</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon pouted, tugged onto the hem of Hyejoo's t-shirt so she wouldn't be able to leave the her. The kids sighed, how could they practice if they let these two near each other ?</p><p> </p><p>"Yah no more talking." - Heejin groaned in annoyance. "You, don't glue yourself to this bad wolf 24/7." Then she quickly pulled the blue-haired girl to her side, ignored nearly teary eyes and cute pouted lips of her bestfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon had never shown anyone that she was a clingy person, except Hyejoo. As the Park was pulled away, the ravenette just wanted to run after her and kept her to herself. Still, they had to focus on the performance and their class.</p><p> </p><p>"Enough. Let's do the choreography." - Yujin clapped her hands in order to gain the attention and stablized the scene.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around, there was a small figure which caught Yujin's eyes so she decided to take a look. A few minute later, they saw the girl led Jungeun into the room. She looked simple in the red tracksuit, her hair was tied up into a ponytail, revealed her slender neck, her skin was pale like a shade of sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun took out a sketch from her backpack, which took her two weeks to finish it. Followed the names were written on the left corners, she gave them the right sketch of their future performing outfits. "So I've designed the outfits based on the original ones, and also have chosen which accessories would fit with each of you guys."</p><p> </p><p>Waiting after everyone had finish taking a look,she continued: "What do you think ? Is it okay ?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's amazing." - Yerim excitedly exclaimed. "It's colorful and the structure looks stable."</p><p> </p><p>Yerim's somewhat goofy apperance made all of them laughed. Even Ha Sooyoung, the most stonyhearted girl in the class, had to curve her lips up into a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"If it's okay then please show her the choreography now." - Jiwoo urged.</p><p> </p><p>After Kim secretary's saying, 10-L12 divided into small groups and started to practice. The sound of bass guitar, of the musie and the girls' vocals interleaved with each other, created a perfect cantabile.</p><p> </p><p>Just like they were a unified block, like they were born to be with the others.</p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>7:30 in the evening,</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo caught the sight of Jungeun while she was passing the practice room. The brunette was so focus on the choreography that she didn't mind the sweat which rolled down from her temples and her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Son Hyejoo wasn't the type of who liked to help their friends or something like that. Being the daughter of the Governor, living in wealthy so Hyejoo soon became presumptuous and had no respect for other people. By a miraculous way, the Son had already stood right behind Jungeun.</p><p> </p><p>"That one isn't right." - She surprisingly spoke.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette's movement stopped in the middle of the air. Her heart skipped a beat when she met Hyejoo's wolf eyes. Nervously turned away, she cleared her throat: "Which one ?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo didn't say anything, instead moved closer to fix the choreography for her friend. The moment when skin against skin, hands holding hands, a chill ran down Jungeun's spine. She suddenly took her hands back and received a frowning look from the Son.</p><p> </p><p>"Sor... sorry." - She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, relax a little bit. Your arm has to fold like this. There you go." - Hyejoo's voice was really warm, it had the smell of fresh and cool mint. The small gap between them made the little thing in Jungeun's left chest fluttered.</p><p> </p><p>It was not until Hyejoo detached from her that the ravenette's mint breath still lingered in the air. Trying to act as normally as she could, Jungeun secretly took a glance at the latter. The brunette asked herself if the word "overwhelmed" was enough to describe the lone wolf while she was attracted by her.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there something on my face ?" - Hyejoo stopped her movement by all of a sudden, titled her head and asked.</p><p> </p><p>A light shade of pink formed on Jungeun's face, ignored the look of Hyejoo which seemed like it can see through the her soul. The brunette confusedly shook her head: "Sorry for bothering you, Hyejoo!"</p><p> </p><p>"No need to be sorry. I'm free anyway." - Glaring at the watch on her left wrist, Hyejoo spoke up: "It's kinda late. It will be risky if you go home by yourself nơw. I'll give you a ride, I have to go pass there anyway."</p><p> </p><p>That saying might be normal to Hyejoo when she said it out but it would drive the whole class insane. Everyone had already known that Son Hyejoo was very haughty, she had never shown her interest in anyone. Except for Chaewon, helping other classmates was super rare.Did Jungeun mishear ?</p><p> </p><p>Still, no matter it was real or not, misheard or not, deep down inside her heart, Jungeun fluttered because of Hyejoo's offer and her help earlier. Just a little, like a breeze blew into the autumn lake water.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." - She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo nodded to reply Jungeun, waited for her to finish gathering things then walked out of the building together. The way from the practice room to the parking lot wasn't far, Jungeun followed the lone wolf from behind. They didn't say anything, only footsteps could be heard.</p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun sat by the car's door, sometime took a glance at the rear view mirror. So, "go pass there anyway" of Hyejoo was understood literally. If it wasn't time to pick Chaewon up from herextra English class, Jungeun wouldn't be able to sit here.</p><p> </p><p>It was simple like that but what was the brunette thinking ? How could she forget that by Son Hyejoo's side, Chaewon had always been there ?</p><p> </p><p>"Wolfie cheated." - The blue-haired girl suddenly squealed, then leaned over to give the one who was holding her by the shoulder a bite.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly Hyejoo was hurt because of the bite but still she giggled like an idiot, let Chaewon bit her until she felt bored then automatically let go. The lone wolf quickly comforted her girlfriend by kissing the pout on the shorter's lips away.</p><p> </p><p>"When ? You died yourself. I did nothing, princess." - Hyejoo cockily smirked.</p><p> </p><p>The crunchy girl was very mad, the morr see looked at Hyejoo, the more she wanted to demolish that face. She spent half a month just to be this good in Mario Kart. Yet, Son Hyejoo cheated and made Chaewon lose.</p><p> </p><p>Unfair, really unfair. So the shorter decided... to be sulky at Hyejoo.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo knew she had done something wrong when she didn't hear any conplaints from the girl by her side. The lone wolf slowly moved closer to poke Chaewon's chubby pale cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you mad ?"</p><p> </p><p>"..." *silent*</p><p> </p><p>"Yah, princess is really mad at me ?"</p><p> </p><p>"..." *still silent*</p><p> </p><p>People usually, lovebirds were just weird like that. They had nothing to do other than making their lover mad at them.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Hyejoo was busy comforting her crunchy girlfriend in the corner of the car backseat, Jungeun sighed then let her soul and thought mixed with the view outside.</p><p> </p><p>The chaotic emotion when she saw Hyejoo and Chaewon cuddled up suddenly fluctuated like tidal waves. The soft and low voice which Hyejoo was using at the moment to comfort Chaewon made Jungeun's lips turned into a thin line. She felt hollow, like a fish out of water.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette asked herself, wondered if she could be the one that Hyejoo paid attention to just once.</p><p> </p><p>Since when did the thought come up ? Was she jealous with Chaewon - an innocent and simple classmate, or friend, nothing about her was special but God loved her so much. Jungeun didn't know, all she knew was how she felt empty when Hyejoo took care of Chaewon.</p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The car stopped in front of the Kims' manor and its door had already been opened. Hyejoo stood right in front of Jungeun's face and waited for her to get off. The brunette got off, still, she didn't want to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun looked so hesitant and like she didn't want to go inside, Hyejoo hurried: "You should go inside and rest, you've been practicing a lot today."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Hyejoo." - She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun was going to say something but then seeing Hyejoo kept turned her head around to the car's direction to find Chaewon so she decided not to. She swallowed all she wanted to say out loud, silently went into the house.</p><p> </p><p>The big gate was closed at the same time as the car's door was closed. It's like Hyejoo had been waited for that moment forever, hurriedly closed the gaps between her lips with Chaewon's. Jungeun hid behind the small gate, witnessed the whole event with her own eyes. Ambiguous, dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hyejoo ah... you didn't recognize who am I ?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been busy with school lately and the nexr two weeks so I guess I won't make it to update. Please sympathize with me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ANOUNCEMENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's just an announcement</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi readers, It's been a while since I posted the latest chapter. I've been dealing with a lot of things in my life such as school and family issues. So I'm planning on deleting this au and focusing on oneshots, drabbles. What do you guys think ? I'd be really appriciate if you left your comments below.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys find their characters cute because it's maybe a bit different from the other aus/fics you've ever read. There will be a bunch of unexpected relationships between them and Dramas will come right the way so stay tuned.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>